


Safe with You with Me

by MaryLouLeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alterate Universe, Attempted Suicide, BAMF Suga, Child Abuse, Childbirth, Daichi is captain of the gaurd, Death in Childbirth, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Fighting, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Kageyama is a prince, Kenma is pregnant, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Orphans, Past Abuse, Possessive Kageyama, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Refrence to death in childbirth, Slavery, Ukai is the war general, War, alpha shimizu, anxious hinata, anxious kenma, bamf hinata shoyo, forced bond, hinata is a healer that everyone is after, midwife, oikawa is kageyama's half brother, pregnant ennoshita, pregnant hinata, pregnant noya, sex slaves, shoyo is a parent, shoyo the healer, suga is a handmaid, sword fights, talks of abortion, talks of miscarriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLouLeach/pseuds/MaryLouLeach
Summary: Hinata is an expert midwife that is in high demand. He is caught up in a war and finds a wounded soldier, after he nurses a mysterious dark haired soldier to health. Will the soldier let him go when the time comes? At the same time a rumor is circulating that the prince of the Aobajosai kingdom is missing in action. Another rumor is that the prince's brother may have had something to do with it. This doesn't matter to Hinata right? Hinata just wants to raise his daughter free of war and Alphas that would brutalize him.King Kuroo of Nekoma is desperate to find a healer that can guarantee his mate's life through the dangers of childbirth, even if he has to kill, blackmail or kidnap. His mate is worth War.Prince Tsukishima demanded that his brother find him the healer that is said to save lives in childbirth, he wants his mate to live and he wont abort the pregnancy.  Prince Kei is willing to start a war for the life of his mate.Kageyama is possessive and doesn't like to share.





	1. Nothing goes as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a young healer finds an injured soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hang in there friends it's not beta'd. sorry for the mistakes a head of time. its a wip and it's all written out i just have to comb over this one. thanks for the patience.

Hinata held his sword up, his lime green robe covering his body, hiding his most prized treasure. These brutes had come to loot and raid, fine but he was getting out and no one would be taking him as their mate or victim.

 

His sword skills weren't the best but he would die before someone took the baby from him just to force his heat. He’d seen how alphas kick started heats by taking their unwilling victim’s child and disposing of the pup in some cruel way. He wouldn’t allow it, Natsu wasn’t his but she might as well be. He would hold on to her with every last breath, this town Yukigaoka, no one knew them and he reinvented himself. Then the enemy came what did they want from this peaceful village.

 

The people were fleeing to Kurasano a smaller kingdom known to be ruled by a cold king and his vicious army. Hinata had stayed clear, he knew what guards could do with their master's approval.

 

The houses in the village that had been standing just days before the inhabitants smiling and waving hello to each other. And now everything was crumbling behind him, he needed to get clear of all this, put Natsu far from it. 

 

Once he reached the outskirts of town he crossed the cold river, several bodies littered the blood stained waters. He was glad his nimble feet easily found several small stones to cross over, keeping the sleeping baby from being tainted by the death and loss of war.

 

It was then he heard a groaning, someone had fallen/knocked from their horse, the poor beast was laying on its side limp and it’s rider was pinned underneath an arrow in his bleeding shoulder.

 

Hinata acted quickly, the man was pushing the beast but his strength wasn’t enough. It reminded him of a bird caught in a net just the flapping of wings and kicking of feet. Shoyo crouched down and pushed with his might, careful to not jostle the baby sleeping in a sling around his chest. He could see the man's dark cloak muddied, and his leather armor had several deep gashes where a sword's deadly edge had tried to pierce through. 

 

The stranger gave no response to Shoyo's presence, he all but ignored the smaller boy as he slithered out from under the large Stallion. The soldier was panting hard and the sun was setting just behind him as he climbed to his feet swaying. The young healer pulled him over to the shade of a tree, glad the man didn't struggle too much or push his small hands away instead he leaned heavily on the omega's thin shoulder. 

 

"Sit." Shoyo eased the tall stranger down, propping him up against the large tree, the cool shade shadowing the soldier's sweaty flushed face. Shoyo reached into his bag producing a small lime green handkerchief wiping the strangers sweaty brow and neck. The alpha leaned into the soft touch, blue eyes half lidded breathing labored, Shoyo hummed softly allowing his soft scent out to calm the injured alpha. Usually he could use his scent to calm and gain compliance from his most obstinate patient and in this case he pushed hard to ease the alpha.

 

However all compliance went out the window once the small orange haired healer moved to take out the arrow protruding from the dark haired man's shoulder. Large hands caught the small wrists, causing the healer to hiss in pain. “Please stop moving you’ll make your wounds worse, I have to remove the arrow. Do you understand?” The alpha with the cobalt eyes grunted and then nodded firmly.

  
"Fine. Make it quick. Omega." He growled through clenched teeth.

 

“My name is Shoyo, Hinata. I’m a healer." The small omega tried to hold back panic, the alpha even in his condition could easily crush Shoyo's bones. " I’ll do my best just sit still. Trust me?” The stranger with the short dark hair nodded again cringing in pain and paling from blood loss. 

 

“Ssssh, do you have a name?” The man said nothing, Shoyo remembered suddenly who he was talking to. This was an alpha soldier, he wasn't one from the village. The small village didn't even have a militia. “Did your people do this?” He motioned to the bloodied remains and simmering fires, relieved to have his wrists free from such a powerful grip.

Hinata pulled the arrow quickly without waiting for an answer, rummaging through his bag awkwardly steaming the blood with a quick sterile bandage. He then wrapped the shoulder quickly knowing he would need to clean it before applying the salve. The alpha remained quiet his cold glare focused on the every movement of the orange haired boy. Hinata sighed, making a sling for the alpha so his arm didn't cause stress on the shoulder. The silence made Shoyo uneasy but it was better than hearing curses and spouted abuse, thankfully Natsu slept through this under his cloak nestled to his chest by the makeshift sling. 

The alpha soldier continued to say nothing, Hinata ignored this and went over to the dead horse pulling the man’s kit off as well as locating the alpha's sword. It was heavier than his own, but the younger man drug it over, the soldier's eyes widened seeing his weapon in the healer's hands.

 

“You’ll be okay but you’ll need these. After, because I’m not sticking around to be some broodmare. If you try anything funny I won't hesitate to kill you myself. I need to take your shirt off, so please just bare with me. You are starting to catch a fever, thankfully this wasn’t poisonous. ”

 

“Tobio.” the soldier spoke, “ And my men did not do this? They did not destroy this peaceful village. We were near by when we heard the call and got caught up in the-” Tobio grunted again, sweat beading his forehead.  

 

“Good. Cause I’d still help you but I’d be less gentle.” Hinata replied checking the man’s other wounds, removing the man’s shirt was something breathtaking. The healer had never done something so intimate on someone so fit. He ignored the toned skin, marked with several scars,   he needed to put salve on to protect the wound and wrap it. He quickly used a dagger explaining each step so as to not spook the soldier.

 

“You have an ugly scar here, a sword caught you off guard, it was just sharp enough-” his small thin finger's traced the damaged skin, unaware of the soldier's clenching jaw or his sharp intake of breath. 

 

“It was a lesson I learned young. A lesson in trust.”  Tobio growled hating the fact his mouth so easily spilled his secrets, albeit half secrets but this Omega with messy orange hair and an awkward gait was easy to do this with. Was it the fever? Or a spell, was this siren with beautiful gold eyes a demon witch?

Then a cry pierced the air, the Omega had started a fire and quickly sat down opening his robes, Tobio could see across the fire the omega had a baby strapped to his chest. He was small even for an omega and the child was smaller. Tobio tried to imagine the boy heavy with child and cringed, he would be weak by it. Male pregnancy almost always ended in death it was a cruel thing to force that on anyone. Female pregnancies were dangerous but the female omega had a 25% chance at surviving, a male had less. It was a rare scene, watching as the young healer cooed and fed the child.

 

“Tobio fell into a deep sleep, lulled into a peace by the soft humming and singing of this Shoyo. He then awoke startled awake someone was dragging him, “We have to get away from the river, the enemy soldiers are looking for slaves. Just shhh." Tobio wondered just when the smaller boy had managed to make a stretcher to drag him on. He had to weigh a ton yet the omega pulled him quickly towards a cave, covering their trail with leaves and grass.  They sat in utter darkness, the only light streaming in came from the shrubs hiding the entrance.

 

The orange haired man held his breath glancing through the overhanging brush, looking relieved his tense shoulders relaxed. Tobio wanted to sit up and pull the omega into his lap. It must be the fever, he really had no concern for omegas. Well, strike that. He of course was an alpha, he knew what to do with an omega, but that was as far as that went. He kept his tumbles to the brothels, lest his brother hear about it. God, Tooru knew how to make him squirm.

“I opened the wound but it’s healing, I need to get us some food you need meat and we need fresh water. Natsu needs milk. I’ll go and come back but please.” This cut the alpha's thoughts short, his protective instincts flared up. No. Omega. This boy wasn't going anywhere, the enemy would find him, Tobio needed to be stronger, needed to protect. Damn this fever.

Hinata looked pained “Can you hold Natsu, if I don’t return you have to swear to keep her safe. You don’t have to raise her as your own just keep her safe. I’ll find you two if something happens. But nothing will happen.” The boy's scent was driving the alpha's instincts crazy, why did he want to pull the boy down to his level? He couldn't let the stranger go out there, the alpha needed a day and he would be stronger. Tobio healed fast this was nothing, this healer should know this.

 

Hinata ignored the alpha's indecision, he handed the baby wrapped in a tattered gray blanket to the alpha. Tobio didn’t know what to do the small child was nestled carefully in the crook of his good arm. “I’ll be back.” The male leaned down and kissed the sleeping infant with the same orange hair.  Tobio held his own breath, feeling the warmth and nearness of the male’s face near his naked chest, he hoped the younger man didn't see the pricking of his skin.

 

He then felt a deep protectiveness and held the baby closer, would his future children have dark hair and gold eyes? Or orange fiery red hair and cobalt blue eyes?

 

The omega smiled and left the face of the cave, and to Tobio’s relief after the longest hour of his life the Omega returned with milk and food. However not without incident, the boy’s face was bruised and he was holding his own side, the alpha tasted the air sensing blood.

 

“Shoyo!” The deep voice startled the baby awake and instead of wailing the infant snuggled and scented the warm body holding her.

 

“She’s-scenting you.” Hinata ignored the pain in his side, the ache in his temples and tremble of his legs. His adrenaline was failing him, hearing his daughter's happy gurgles and the fact she was scenting the stranger brought a warmth to his heart. 

 

Tobio ignored the healer's words, “Where are you bleeding?” The man was on his feet, his fever having run it's course, his strong body naturally ready to fight infection. Alphas would always be stronger than omegas in this way. It was cruel, because that was what an omega needed to survive in such a world, they needed stronger bodies.

 

“It’s alright it wasn’t a deep cut just a flesh wound. I-I was cornered by some mercenaries but I got away and with their food. I’m faster than I look, and better with a sword than they thought. Forget that! Natsu hates everyone holding her, she seems to like you. She’s purring. I haven't seen her do that with anyone but me. What a good girl. You’ve been so good while I was gone.” Hinata winced taking the baby from the soldier.

 

“Show me.” Tobio demanded his height towering over the startled omega. 

 

“It’s fine. You need to sit and stop being an alpha you’re hurt worse than me.” Shoyo tried to keep his words neutral but his legs trembled, he knew the alpha would be tall but this man was intimidating radiating strength even with an injury. This was dominance but not the forceful kind Shoyo had known his whole life, Tobio wasn't being cruel or unfair. The alpha didn't like being denied but Shoyo reminded himself this man was still a stranger, he was an alpha and therefore that made him dangerous. 

 

“Have it your way idiot. My fever is gone, I expect to leave here in a day.” The alpha growled causing the orange haired omega to flinch. 

 

“Good, then you’ll be fine. Just let me feed you and let you reach that day. First I’ll feed Natsu and then the stew will be ready.” Shoyo glared across the small fire towards the blue eyed soldier who was thankfully sitting back down leaning against the caves smooth wall. 

 

Shoyo bit down, that sword had cut him under his robe but he would sew it up later for now he has it bandaged.  Getting the milk was worth nearly getting caught, those thugs had stolen a cow from some poor farmer, serves them right to have it freed. Bastards. He put Natsu down in a makeshift bed. She continued to coo and gnaw at her small chubby fists, babies grew so fast she would be crawling soon then walking and talking. He needed to find somewhere safe to settle so he could provide her with stability, with a home to grow up in. Safe. Protected.

 

Shoyo was slower than usual but he started the small fire back up and used a pot he stole from the thugs, the water boiled he added the food his nimble fingers lifted from the camp of idiots.

 

Tobio watched every stifled wince becoming agitated. “I’ll feed the pup. You sit and watch the water boil.”

 

“Come here Natsu, let uncle feed you. Mama needs a break.” Tobio grumbled and the infant only cooed up at the usually scowling stranger. Small hands batted at his face, small fingertips skimmed over Tobio’s chin. He held the small bladder of milk to the infant's suckling mouth, unable to look away from those large honeyed eyes. 

 

 

  
  



	2. wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata wakes up to some startling truths

Something was wrong, by the next day Tobio was awake and at full strength and the healer was yet to wake. The dark haired alpha scowled as he sat up, his eyes adjusted to the dim light that last night's fire now dwindling was giving off.  Instincts had him on edge, something had startled him out of his sleep. 

The source of alarm came in the form of a small squawking pup.  Natsu had awoken early morning screaming to be fed. Tobio was on his feet approaching the pup that continued to yell for attention, the scent of distress was pulling on Tobio's protective instincts. The pup had been wrapped carefully in a small gray blanket last night however she managed to kick herself free now half turned towards her mother.  Yet the small orange haired omega male didn't stir, Tobio gently  nudged the small figure curled up near Natsu.

"Oi! Sleepy head-" Hinata still didn't move, he usually jumped at being touched by the alpha. Natsu continued to kick at  her blankets  and Tobio having become an expert at picking up the infant by now, scooped her up with the ease of a new father. He then quickly made to prepare the milk bladder to feed the baby, cooing to her and humming the tune he had heard from Shoyo.

Natsu ate hungrily, and with a free hand Tobio leaned down and touched the sleeping healers head. "Dumbass." he hissed. The younger omega was burning up, Tobio took in the flushed face and shallow breathing. He was crouched low balancing on his toes sure to keep Natsu pressed to his chest. She seemed to enjoy the comfort he offered already slipping into a happy food coma. The soldier was reluctant to put her down, her scent was almost addictive when she was in a content stat. It startled Tobio when he realized how easy he had taken on caring for her. He wondered if it had anything to do with the kind and caring nature of the young healer now feverish. 

 The alpha needed to act quickly, he refocused on the task ahead, wounds that festered and caused fevers ended in death. The soldier did not have a healing skill, he barely could wrap a wound let alone heal one. He gently pulled Hinata's thin blanket back the idiot had given the thicker one to Tobio. There was blood staining the omega's tunic, the battle hardened soldier swallowed and hesitated before pulling the boy's thin garment up. His cobalt eyes were sharp and he first took in the thin waist of the sick omega. He had such milky skin and he was thinner without the padding of clothing or his cloak. Then he took in the familiar red lines, the flesh was heated and bruised around the bandage. Tobio dared not remove the tightly wrapped blood stained cloth. He hissed, indeed a swords edge had caught the nimble omega right under his right ribs, how deep was it? Would the omega survive the night, he was small, omega's were  made weak. The young alpha made a quick choice and went to make a sling for the slowly awakening orange haired baby. 

"Well Na-chan. We've hid long enough, time to get home. What do you say would you like to see my kingdom? It's beautiful, green valley's and blue waters. We can walk through the gardens when you are able to walk you can run through the small maze I used to as a child."

The baby giggled and touched his face with small unsteady hands, "Well that settles that. I need a horse."

Hinata moaned from his spot near the extinguished fire, his pathetic sounds pulled at the alpha's heart strings, he didn't want to give much thought into why he felt the need to protect. He didn't have time for indecision. The small omega was pale, several freckles dusted the bridge of Shoyo's nose and cheekbones dark against the sickly skin. How old was this boy? He looked so much younger, and where was his alpha? Natsu obviously had to have a sire, however Hinata wasn't bonded. What happened, had the small jumpy healer been attacked? 

It wasn't unheard of, especially in times of war, however this only angered Tobio more. How dare someone force themselves on the small omega. The alpha shoved the angry feeling away, knowing if he were to come across the supposed aggressor he would make the alpha's end slow and painful. Natsu whined feeling the change in the alpha's scent and mood. Tobio only held her closer, unused to these emotions towards anyone let alone someone he just met.

_**~0~** _

Hinata felt as if he were floating in water, or maybe clouds and when he opened his eyes slightly the cobalt blue eyes that met his were like twin oceans at rest. He closed his eyes with a smile, what a lovely dream. No one could ever be so beautiful, Natsu wasn't crying so he could sleep a little more with the twin orbs watching him. He felt safe in those arms afloat on an ocean of warmth and haze. The scent of ash and moss was oddly comforting. 

"Should I take your load my prince? Surely your injury is bothering you." Daichi, the Captain of the guard was relieved to see their prince riding up on an enemies horse and in one piece. He had greeted the man with a stoic nod. However when Daichi finally neared the prince he made the mistake to gesture to another guard to take the small peasant in his majesty's arms. A crude sling crossed the alpha prince's chest holding a gurgling orange haired pup. There were questions but no one was brave enough to ask the prince where he had been or what had happened to him.

"No, I will carry them, he weighs nothing, no one touches them." The alpha's possessive growl had everyone nodding quickly their horses taking a step back.

"As you wish." Daichi bowed, calling out to his riders. The older alpha kept his face neutral however his curiosity was peeked. This was new, the soon to be King had released an aggressive scent and from where Daichi stood he could smell the Prince's mark on both of the orange haired strangers."We ride home!" The captain knew he would get his answers, for now their prince was alive. He may have a small hidden injury but he was alive, Daichi was sure from the smell of his Prince he wasn't seriously hurt. Alpha's after all heal quickly especially if the wound is treated properly. 

The captain listened to Prince Kageyama's quick report as they rushed along the dusty roads, his injury wasn't severe, by now the hole made by the arrow was partially healed stitched up the skin wasn't even bleeding. Someone had tended his wound, again how  _interesting_. The group of soldiers that had been searching for their prince, their next King, they all cheered now the small band of five were leading the prince home in victory.

The Prince had demanded a report, knowing the enemy that threatened their borders was driven back however the outlying towns and villages were all in flames.

"No matter." He said coldly holding the small figure "As long as our lands are safe, these villages never wanted to send conscripts as ordered. We don't give our protection for free." He had stayed mounted directing his horse to keep up the steady pace, he needed to get the omegas to safety.

Daichi watched from the corner of his eye as the usually cold and stoic prince patted the baby in the sling and when the omega would whimper or mutter in his fevered sleep the dark haired prince would move their small caravan forward faster. At their current speed they'd reach the safety of the gates in three hours.

The captain of the guard wondered what the Prince's brother would think of the extra cargo. Prince Oikawa wasn't one for patience or commoners inside the inner court. What exactly did these two mean to the prince?

Oikawa was Tobio's half brother and an omega, a very pregnant Omega. He wouldn't show it, but Daichi knew he was upset when Tobio's horse was found dead with no sign of it's rider. What was he doing in that area anyway? Had he gone to meet up secretly with this stranger? The kingdom was up in arms over his disappearance, and now here he was his face giving nothing away. That was Kageyama Tobio, the true King, cold expressionless except for his normal scowl. What were these two strangers to the Prince King? All Daichi knew was that Prince Tooru was not going to be in the best of moods, he hated being caught off guard.

The half brothers were feuding they would always feud, their father the king had passed and the line of succession mandated only an alpha could take the throne. The older of the brothers was an omega and that left an unwilling Tobio to become king. Even if the child Oikawa carried was born an alpha he or she would not sit on throne. It was harsh and both parties secretly loathe this rule but neither had the power to change it.

Tobio was kind to his rude older half brother, and even more so that acting King Tooru was pregnant, this was a death sentence to many male omegas. The father was a highborn alpha and adviser to the crown, Hajime Iwaizumi, these days he seemed unable to look his mate in the eye. He buried himself in the war room or library combing over maps and scenarios, and keeping the council updated on enemy movements or shifts in politics.

Obviously hiding from his mate, the male omega life expectancy was less than 25%, in short everyone knew it wouldn't be long until the feud between brothers was laid to rest. All for a child that would not be crowned or even included in succession.

Oikawa was lonely without his little brother to tease and argue with, Tobio hadn't changed how he treated the pregnant omega. Everyone else had started to walk on eggshells around the beautiful Oikawa. More like drama queen, prince?

**_~0~_ **

Oikawa felt a pinch in his side, he awoke to an empty bed once more, shivering he took the offered teal robe. He wondered if his own mother had awoken to the same scenario, their father had been doting before a knife to the back by an extremist had taken his life. Oikawa had taken over until Tobio would be ready to be King. Somehow the two stopped talking since then, and only ever argued.

Tobio reminded Oikawa how unfair the laws were, he should be the next in line not Tobio, it wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that one slip between an unexpected heat and now he was going to die, he was going to bring this pup into the world and he was going to die. He wouldn't meet the life growing inside him, wouldn't know if he or she was alpha or omega and would he or she have Iwa-chan's eyes or smile. Hajime had a beautiful smile, when he graced one with it, and now because of a stupid fight Iwaizumi wasn't talking to him.

They didn't have time for this but still he refused to be the bigger man, well he was a bigger like a boat. What about Tobio? The message he received didn't say anything about his brother's condition.

"My Prince!" one of his hand maids entered, he rolled his eyes at the nervous blond. "On with it Yachi!"

"Well my lord, your brother is approaching he was injured-" she nervously kept her head lowered.

"What! How badly?" Oikawa moved as quick as he could to find something suitable to wear, "Has the royal healer been called?"

Yachi nodded "My lord he was attended to in the field by a common healer."

"Call the royal healer! Shimizu will need to look him over, this commoner may have used some snake oil and bull piss instead of a antibacterial-oh god is he with fever? Come on girl his condition!"

**_~0~_ **

Hinata woke up in an unknown room someone was talking to him, but it didn't matter "Natsu!" He sat up, regretting it almost instantly, pain exploded from his left side causing his vision to blur and swim.

"Calm down please Hinata-kun. You've just broken your fever and that wound needed to be stitched. " A female alpha with dark hair and glasses was looking sternly in his direction. She stood next to his bed wearing black healer robes looming over him. The small orange haired omega flinched away, hissing in pain. 

"How do you know me?" He tried to focus shaking hands went to his wrapped side, he wasn't wearing anything but his underwear, that was embarrassing he pulled at the blankets he had thrown off. Realizing his Natsu was no where in sight he pushed the blanket away. He didn't care about his near nakedness or bare feet, he'd run all over this place in short pants, wherever  _here_  was. He needed Natsu, he needed to go. Why was this healer glaring at him like he was the problem, god his side ached.

"Where is my daughter? Where is Natsu?" He grunted pushing the alpha's hands away, the woman was trying to get him to lay back. Why!? Why? He wouldn't go down with a fight he was no ones breeding tool. 

"Please lay back you'll reopen your stitches. Your child is being attended to by Suga-san." Shimizu firmly grabbed the omega's hands in one of hers and forced the unruly peasant back against the carefully arranged soft orange pillows.

This only caused the air in the room to sour with fear and the omega fought harder ignoring the pain or the fact he couldn't take deep breaths with how tight the bindings were.

"Shimizu, please. This is unnecessary." A gray haired omega with a beauty mark under his eye smiled gently, entering into the room with quick steps. His scent was calming, like lavender and vanilla. But what Hinata focused on was the cooing baby in his arms wrapped in a beautiful bright orange and black blanket. In her tiny fist she waved around a silver rattle before putting it into her toothless mouth.

Hinata sat up against the large pillows of his orange and black canopied bed. "Here you go little one Mommy missed you." Shimizu stood back regaining her composure she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her perfect nose.

Hinata reached for his daughter, she looked as if she'd grown and gained some well needed weight. She was happy, he felt her purring as she scented him burying her orange head into the crook of his neck above his scent gland.

"Mmmommm" she mouthed and Hinata caught his breath.

"She's been saying this since you arrived among other things." Suga gently adjusted the blankets over Hinata's small figure. He was tiny, how did he survive childbirth? If he did it then Oikawa-sama had a chance? If they could talk to this healer perhaps they could save their prince, when everyone else just gave him less than 25 percent maybe this commoner knew something.

"How long have I been out?" The small omega relaxed nuzzling the small child who slobbered over the silver rattle.

"A week." Came the silver haired omega's reply, he looked so graceful in black short pants and a black tunic, his white apron suited his thin figure.

"Oh god! What about Tobio? Is he okay? I treated his wound but the infection-" The young omega tensed, searching the omega's kind expression. "How did we even get here?"

"That's Prince Kageyama or his majesty to you." Shimizu corrected "Show some manners commoner. "

"Prince?" Hinata squeaked, then looked around the room, it was big bigger than any barn he stayed in even.

"Yes." Speak of the devil, the dark haired prince entered waving off Suga and Shimizu, the two slowly left the room. Both walked backwards watching curiously as their usually stoic prince took the cooing child and made a face causing the baby girl to giggle and reach for him. "Daadaada" she reached for his nose and patted his face.

Tobio froze, laughing at her attempts to hit him with her silver rattle.

"Why are we here?" Hinata hadn't heard what Natsu was gurgling but his arms itched to have her back so he couldn't help but pout.

  
"You were ill. You can go on your way when you are well enough and it's safe for now you are my guests. Under my protection." Tobio frowned, wasn't that obvious, and why would he want to leave in the first place? Tobio's arms tightened momentarily on the baby in his arms. Natsu giggled and nuzzled into his chest in response her sweet scent of baby powder and honeysuckle marking the prince's robes. The Prince and future King cringed recalling the scars that marred the omega healers back, the orange haired boy's perfect skin baring multiple jagged whip marks. Who had done that? Shimizu suggested some were from childhood but others looked rather current. She had shot the Prince a curious look but Tobio said nothing, and she continued to clean the unconscious healers wound. 

"Guests? Guests can leave." Hinata said this slowly and started to move off the bed, "So in theory we should be going."

"I need your help." Tobio bounced Natsu in his arms again she giggled waving her rattle around before putting it in her mouth. "And don't you dare get up."

  
"My help? I'm not really-" Shoyo hated how he followed the alphas command and stayed laying against the comfortable pillows.

"You-my shoulder you fixed it without much work. There is barely a scar." The prince looked from the baby in his arms to the healer that shrugged then winced.

"I caught it in time." Hinata felt tired rubbing his temples, he blushed realizing he was still partly naked. He pulled the blankets over him not the alpha was looking at his bruised body.

"My brother is pregnant. I don't want him to die." The statement was almost a plea and the omega felt his heart squeeze. 


	3. Not so Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little back story and fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me. Again this is WIP and it's not beta'd. I want to shout out to Cassie! thanks for the inspiration! all your comments are really helping me! I'll update this story weekly!!!! promise.

“Give me room Bakayama! I can walk on my own.” Hinata felt like shoving the larger body that hovered next to him, over. He restrained himself not wanting to hurt the prince whose shoulder injury was still on the mend. Well by now it was a nasty bruise but still, and anyway Hinata wasn’t some weakling. "I can leave a room on my own."

“Shut up! Dumbass and just accept help!” The prince grumbled causing the servants in the halls to jump, the orange haired omega only rolled his eyes refusing to be intimidated.

Suga stood in the corridor next to Daichi who had a hand on his sword’s hilt, Suga reached out gently touching the captain of the guard's hand. “It will be alright. It’s good for him.”

“That little brat is insulting the soon to be King.” The alpha grumbled glaring at the closed door.

Suga sighed, “That is still to be determined. Oikawa-san is the sitting King until Tobio’s coronation. Now let the kids play. It hasn’t been this lively since Oikawa was married.”

“Suga-” Daichi started to disagree until a louder yell echoed through the empty corridors. Well they were empty at one time, now several servants stood pretending to straighten tapestries and dust suits of armor or old vases. They were fooling no one, their curiosity was getting the better of them.

“Ouch! You’re as gentle as that harpy!” Hinata growled, alerting everyone in the hall that there was no one else in the private guest chambers.

“Show some respect Shimizu-san is our best healer. And sit still! How am I supposed to clean this?” Kageyama snapped again, his growl heavy with threat.

“That speaks volumes! And be gentle! There you’re done! Now it hurts worse!” The omega whined. Daichi could visualize the little commoner crossing his arms and pouting he tried to hide a grin. Okay, maybe this was entertaining.

“Oh, want me to kiss it better?” The Kings voice lowered it was a tone Daichi wasn’t familiar with and he could see that Suga was blushing.

“Stay back or I’ll-” Daichi’s ears perked up now the little sprite was threatening the KING!(future)

Suga giggled trying to hide a smirk when the distinctive intake of breath and then a loud smack resounded. The doors to the commoner’s room swung open and the ball of orange limped out holding a hand to his side, face blushing bright red. He was wearing a white tunic shirt that was entirely too big for him, it exposed a fair skinned shoulder and hung well past his knees. The young omega's legs were muscled but thin, making the orange haired boy appear younger than he was.

“JERK! Kissyama. “ the young healer walked past the alpha captain and omega servant watching him, one with amusement the other shock. “Never without my permission!”

Hinata didn’t make it too far before clutching his side, god he was an idiot allowing the infection to even take hold. It did hurt and despite what he said, he knew Kageyama had tried to be gentle. His legs started to give out, Shoyo broke out into a cold sweat and he cursed his own weakness, he needed to leave to gather up Natsu and put distance between the kissing demon of a king and himself. His heart for some reason was easily swayed and he felt himself falling for a prince. Obviously the fever had addled his brain and judgment, Kageyama, no Prince Kageyama-sama was unobtainable. Please someone tell Hinata's heart that.

Before the small omega could collapse, strong hands were scooping him up and he was being carried princess style back into that hated room. Hinata hated to be cooped up, “I told you as did Shimizu. It’s too soon. You are a shitty healer I need to rethink my request.”

“Shut up! It’s different when it’s yourself and PUT ME DOWN!” Hinata demanded breathlessly, damn his treacherous heart.

Tobio did just that dropping the omega on the unmade bed. “Now stop pouting. Rest. Your breakfast will be brought to you and when Natsu awakens Suga or I shall bring her to you. It’s becoming difficult I do believe she a demon with an angel's face. My servants including Suga have all fallen in love with her and have no choice but to do her bidding. “

Hinata laughed then winced, the dark haired King frowned pulling up the soft down blanket, the material was soft like feathers and the color of the sun matching Hinata’s hair. The detailed black embroidery with spirals and other intricate mandala like designs littered the surface in a structured chaos. It, was-beautiful.

Tobio noticed the small healer’s attention was drawn away from his injuries. “My mother made this. Before I was born.” He stated unable to hold back a fond smile.

The omega’s head snapped up a the different tone of the usually scowling alpha prince. Hinata could see a boy who lost his mother and not the would be king with his pride and fortified walls.

“My brother told me she worked on it for the nine months she carried me. “ he stated in the same tone.

“You love your brother. “ Hinata scooted up slowly, accepting the pillows the King put behind his back.

“He hates me. “ said with a resolute sigh and slumping shoulders.

“He couldn’t.” Hinata replied without hesitation. As if it were a fact everyone already knew. Tobio just shook his head and focused elsewhere.

“You don’t know him as I do. Ever since we were children he’s hated me. He blames me for my mother’s death. He never knew his mother but grew fond of mine. Then he presented and stopped talking to me. I was an Alpha and therefore I get the crown and he was married to my advisor. I don’t want his stupid crown, he can keep it.” Tobio grumbled. “Then he had to go get knocked up by that dumbass. “

It was Hinata who looked towards Tobio sadly, something no one dare do. However the future King didn’t feel anger instead he felt calmer? Tasting the air he realized the Omega was scenting the air. It was delicious and tranquil, “Natsu is my niece.” Hinata confessed.

Tobio found himself kneeling next to bed his large hands cupping the distressed omega’s own smaller fists. To his pleasure the small man didn’t pull his hands back he just continued.

“My brother was attacked by his alpha he was forced bonded, the man who did that wanted an omega to brutalize to toy with he had no intention of having children let alone keeping them.

He left my brother when he found he was pregnant. It’s not fair that an Alpha can break the bond but an Omega can not. It almost killed him and when my brother survived Natsu’s birth he had a new reason to live. Except his alpha came back, your brother is lucky. He presented right. So he most likely was able to live freely as a Beta or maybe he thought himself an Alpha for a short while until his secondary gender was revealed. However you’ve smelled Natsu there's no doubt she is an Omega. We are useless in the eyes of some Alphas. Unless we can produce alphas. So that evil man demanded more children but Natsu she was still feeding, and this is a heat killer. He wouldn’t hear it and drew a dagger.”

Hinata felt the hot tears, he had fought so hard but Eiji had caught him off guard, had struck him hard across the back of the head. His threat to sell Shoyo into slavery was real that day. Hinata had regained consciousness, just in time to hear his brother cry out stepping in front of the dagger meant for the infant and it was driven deep into his heart.

“Fool!” Eiji shouted “FOOL!”

Hinata had screamed but he didn’t hear any words from himself or the shrieking baby on the floor covered in her mother’s blood. He vaguely remembers the small bassinet stained red and turned over.

Hinata grabbed the baby and ran without turning back, he never turned back. The omega snapped back to the present pushing that nightmare away. His mother had been beaten repeatedly until one day she didn’t get up and his father was an Alpha that left him and his brother to fend for themselves.

They sold their skill of healing, people bought their medicines and asked for help birthing children. Hinata had learned very young what worked and what could go wrong. He refused to be a victim. He would keep running until Natsu was far enough from her father and their past.

Tobio pulled Hinata into a hug, the King was trying to imitate what Suga would do, hoping in this situation it was the right thing. “Natsu smells like you, I thought-”

“She is  _ **mine**_. I would not let my brother’s sacrifice go to waste.  I delivered her safely.“

“No one needs to know your secret. You’re safer here under my care, but having Natsu makes you a mother and no one dares court or harass an omega with a child. Do you have the skill to safely bring my nephew or niece into the world and my brother-”

  
“I’ve done it dozens of times. “ Hinata replied. “I just need you to trust me and believe in my methods. After though you let us go. We can leave right?”

Tobio crossed his fingers at his side. “I will let you go on our way. I'll give you everything you need.“

“Fine. I’ll help, but I need to get out of this bed.”

“My brother is in his final month. “ The alpha stated without acknowledging anything Hinata was getting at.

“More the reason to let me out of here.”

“I will, once you can walk steadily. “

“I can if you would stop the mother hen act. And Shimizu takes orders from me.”

“Deal. “ Tobio stood up “You may not understand the methods I will use to keep you safe. It’s dangerous for any unbonded omega. Your heat-”

“I have my own control I take herbal suppressors.” Hinata blushed and thankfully the future king said nothing.

The door opened just then Shimizu carrying a bowl with a hot rag, stinking of antiseptic.

“Oh great, please tell the harpy my wound is clean!”

Hinata groaned not wanting to go through another painful experience.

“I heard you got out of bed.” Shimizu’s eyebrow arched and then her disapproval fell on the dark haired Kageyama.

“He’s hungry, and the baby will sleep in here from now on. Hinata is nearly healed enough to leave the bed and the child needs to be closer to her mother. You can check my work, I believe I used your field technique and his wound is cleaned.”

Shimizu put the bowl down near the bed’s nightstand. Hinata flinched feeling cool eyes on him, the blanket pulled back and his tunic pulled up. Cool hands pressed the bruised flesh, narrowed eyes looked over the wound, “This stitching was my best. You’ll have no scar.”

“Oh yeay, no scar. I’m sure my alpha will be over the moon.” Hinata grumbled unaware his words caused the prince to tense.

The sound of a cooing baby interrupted Shimizu’s reply, “Natsu!” Hinata held out his arms pulling his tunic down quickly.

Tobio frowned once more, Hinata was way too thin. He needed to see the small omega on his feet, the prince hated the bruises that were slowly healing. Then the old scars on Shoyo’s back that Shimizu had noted when Hinata had been sick with fever. Who had dared mar such skin? Who had touched Hinata before?

He wanted to know more, but dare not ask for fear the Omega would close him out. Tobio hadn’t felt this way since before Oikawa presented.

“Suga, please call my brother here to meet me. After Hinata has his breakfast and Natsu her bottle. “

“My prince?” Suga frowned the room grew quiet, Daichi stood at Suga’s side wanting to run his hands through the orange tresses of the baby. What would his own children look like? He feared and yearned for such an answer. His focus returned to the alpha Prince, there was a change in the boy’s posture. “It’s an order.” Tobio finished coldly.

The alpha prince then sat on the bed near the omega. Daichi watched his Prince’s almost loving expression focus on the omega. The same omega who held the baby with familiar blue eyes. “I need to introduce him to my daughter and mistress.” This was stated with such nonchalance and no consideration to the chaotic impact his words just had. 

Hinata froze in his cooing to Natsu, his face losing all color and mouth going dry. His head snapped up to look at the alpha, was he joking? The omega instinctively held Natsu closer to him continuing to looked up at the smug Alpha at his side. The Prince just continued to pet Natsu's wild head of soft orange hair. 

Shoyo recalled the earlier conversation with the alpha. But. But- but this? Was this a form of protection? Natsu reached over for the alpha, her scent was changing she was sweeter now less like milk but more like apples and roses. Hinata enjoyed the scent but the crazy, smug and handsome future king picked her up and held her to his chest.

Everyone in the room was frozen in place, they had heard the rumors but no one dared ask for confirmation.

“Shimizu, Shoyo needs his food and then my brother will be joining us.”


	4. babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you all are sooo sweet! Thanks for reading! It's gonna get messy soon! Stick with me!!! If you like find my tumblr post some awesome stuff so i can repost lol. Still not beta'd so be gentle with me i 'm delicate. I love the omegaverse so much fun to be had with characters. SOME steamy smut is coming in the next chapter but between who?

Oikawa sat alone in the dining hall, his own hand maid hovering somewhere in the background, her nervous energy was distracting. “Yachi dear, kindly fuck off.” Oikawa huffed.

“Right my prince.” She bowed and hurried out, “I’ll be in the hall awaiting your orders. “

Tooru didn’t watch her go, he looked down at the pie he decided he was going to eat for breakfast and pushed it away.

“Sorry little one you’re doomed to be raised by a father who hates you, an Uncle that will ignore your existence and incompetent servants." He rubbed his rounded belly, he leaned back in his chair, “Why is no position comfortable, and could you kindly stop bouncing on my bladder, it’s not a trampoline.”

Oikawa hummed leaning forward to adjust the pressure on his aching back, smiling in response to the kicks he received for his efforts. “I’m sorry I wont be here to greet you.” He wiped at a tear, “But I love you.” he recalled Kageyama’s mother, she had been so fragile under the weight of her pregnancy, her cobalt eyes were kind, and her thin wrists so graceful, those hands were soft and smelled of roses. She had so tenderly held him when he had nightmares or hurt himself, she often put his small hands on her rounded belly too. "Tsu-chan, can you feel the baby moving. I bet he will be a boy, and I know you will take good care of him." She would smile again, and cuddle him into her small frame. She was the only kindness Tooru knew growing up in the coldness of an alpha dominated castle.  

She would reach out and force a hug on the rebellious Oikawa too many times. Sometimes she would talk quietly to her belly, a sad smile on her thin lips, did she know her fate?

He hated his father for killing two of his mothers all for the selfish want of an Alpha of a legacy. Wasn't Oikawa enough? Did he know before Tooru did that his first born was a damn Omega?

Alphas were selfish beasts, “Listen little one, Alphas are selfish in their ways they only see what they want and need. Never do they think of the consequence, they want and they push and demand. I never think of you as a mistake. Your father is beautiful and kind, he’ll come around. He isn’t like the others. He can't be.” Tooru whispered the last part to himself. 

“Sir!” Yachi burst in interrupting the sad musings of her master.

“What is it Yachi-san?” The omega nearly fell out of his chair, holding a hand to his heart. 

The young blond bowed not wanting to meet his tear stained face. This gave him a minute to compose himself, damn hormones.

“Sir, your brother wishes audience.” The omega blond gulped air trying to catch her breath. 

“No." Tooru raised a dismissive hand turning away from her. 

“Sir, he wants to see you after you’ve eaten and the guest-” Yachi was holding her hands clasping at her own fingers nervously. 

“You mean that commoner he’s brought into our home and let lay in our royal guest room? When will he kick the vagabond out? I heard from Shimizu the boy’s uncouth and uncivilized. “ Tooru shivered thinking about it father would be beside himself, he was definitely rolling over in his grave. Why would Tobio entertain an Omega? An unbonded omega that has a child out- OUT OF BOND!? How scandalous!

“Sir. The um. Sir, the future King demands your presents in the guest room. He wishes to introduce you to his Mistress and his child.”

Oikawa was on his feet now, he teetered unbalanced and Yachi steadied him. “You mean to say my brother has an unbonded mate he’s had a child with! That child! Take me to them.”

“But you haven't finished your-”

“Take me!”

Tooru’s heart pounded, his brother, Tobio who showed no interest in anyone. He had made the mistake of having a bastard? This Omega male had a child and lived? How curious. Was Tobio going to marry the peasant? He should, how dare that boy go out and do something reckless. And this whole time under Tooru’s nose. He froze, “I’ll be there in a few, first I must speak to my husband.”

“No use looking for me. I am here my Prince.” Olive green eyes narrowed on him, as he spoke formally.

“Iwa-chan. So nice to see you are still lurking about. I’ll be quick. Did you know about Tobio’s mistress?” Tooru's perfectly shaped brown eyebrow arched, his hands crossed over his belly and face set in an accusatory pout. 

“I assure you this is the first I’ve heard anything. I am just surprised as you are.” The alpha didn't meet his omega's eyes, he held his alpha instincts back. The instincts that burned to scent and hold the slightly taller boy. Hajime turned away from that glare and waited for Tooru to turn away. 

“This naughty boy, you were supposed to be watching him.” Oikawa winced. He suddenly felt light headed. He tried to keep his composure, it would wound his pride if his alpha, the one that rejected him saw him as weak. Tooru was far from weak. 

Another sharp pain shot through the core of him something was wrong. His body was cramping and he the world seemed to retract like a rubber band. It stretched too far snapping back to some original shape except the edges were dark. Tooru could see Hajime, his Hajime turned away and he held in a sob. A cold sweat had broke all over him, he wanted to be held, turning away from rejection he felt lost. Where was his room, he needed his nest, where was it? Was someone calling his name? Then Oikawa heard his again, definitely his name from far away. It sounded like the Iwa-chan. The one he had fallen in love with, not the cold distant Alpha he was bonded to now.

Oikawa grinned ready to make a rude comment but the world went black and he fell into.

**_~0~_ **

When Tooru awoke he wasn’t alone, he could see Iwa-chan standing near the window looking grim, angry and the Omega curled inwards at his Alpha's heavy scent of disapproval.

The rejection hurt and Oikawa couldn't help the whimper that came with these spinning thoughts. He could feel the chill of their bond, why did they still have one? Should it be broken now, quickly? It hurt to think of this. It hurt that Hajime didn’t want this baby he had demanded Tooru chose between the two. How could one chose Love over Love? It was like choosing air over breathing? It was the same! He couldn't live without the other.  He knew he loved this tiny being he was growing and prayed that his Alpha would not reject it as he did Tooru.

“That's what I was talking about.” An unfamiliar voice hissed protectively, snapping the omega Prince out of his inviting stupor.

  
“I don’t care who you are, but you need to leave.” the stranger stepped into view his back to the dazed prince. This stranger wore orange and black robes, Tobio loved those colors they were the colors of father’s banner. Oikawa chose to wear the colors of his mother’s banner, turquoise and white. This boy stood so small compared to his Iwa-chan, yet he didn't flinch under the Alpha’s displeasure.

A whimper from Tooru had both omega and Alpha looking over to the figure on the bed.

“You are nobody to tell me-”The angry spiky haired advisor started to snarl.

“I’m the future King’s consort.” Hinata hated pulling this card but he’d seen this before and knew it wouldn’t get better until the Alpha gave his Omega room to breath. His scent was thick with anger and desperation. It made the air heavy and even Hinata felt the pressure to cower, however he had a job to do. He would not allow this Alpha at 179cm to tell him what to do.

The Alpha growled pushing out heavy dominate pheromones but a blond Omega stepped between them, the girl was the same height as Hinata and she hissed holding a dagger out steadily. “Get out! Or I’ll have you removed. My Prince needs rest and if the healer demands it you will do as he says. “

“Yachi?” Oikawa blinked, as did Sir. Iwaizumi he had never been confronted by an Omega in such a way.

“I’ll be outside.” Haijime growled the blond handmaid shakily kept her place between the orange haired servant and her master's alpha. 

“Thanks.” Hinata sighed he squeaked when the strange girl sank to the floor after the door had shut tightly.

“Here sit in the chair. I must attend the Prince. Do you need water?”

“I’ll be fine. I can't believe i pulled a knife on my master’s Alpha." her voice trembled.

“Yeah, impressive! You must care for your master a great deal.” The orange haired omega smiled kindly. “He is very lucky, so are the babies. They will have such protective-”

“Babies?” It was Tooru's turn to squeak.

“I knew your healer Shimizu was a hack.” Hinata clapped his hands and went to the Prince’s bed side.

“Yes. Twins. Healthy as I can see, however you haven’t put on much weight.” The small boy started to fluff a pillow, placing them behind the pregnant omega's back. Oikawa was able to sit comfortably and this eased the ache in his back. 

“Are you kidding me I’m a barge.” Oikawa whined, "Thank you my back feels better."

Hinata smiled “You are far from barge size maybe a small dock but not a barge. And you are very welcome. I hope you don't mind the quick nest your servant Yachi-kun and Suga-san helped make for you.”

Tooru nodded after blinking at this cheeky little bastard. “Whowho are you?”

“I am sorry.” The Omega put a hand to his side and made a pained face. “I am Hinata Shoyo. You can call me whatever. I’m a midwife. I’ll deliver these babies if you let me when the time comes. You will be meeting them without fail.”

“Don’t make promises-” Tooru sat up straighter, feeling dizzy, small hands pushed him back against the alpha scented pillows.

“I can keep this. You’re free to haunt me if I’m wrong. Now, you have a month to go, we have to change somethings to get you ready for the birthing. I will tell you now, your good for nothing Alpha is not needed in this process!”

He yelled at the door causing the alpha on the other side to growl, “You only need support and you have enough.”

"Chibi-chan how old are you?” The older omega was trying to find his bearings, this pup wasn't who he expected.

“It doesn’t matter.” The omega shrugged, wincing once more.

“You are a mother? I can smell your baby on you. And I can definitely smell my idiot brother.” Tooru grumbled.

“Yeah, he is a scenting demon! Can you tell him something? He doesn't even have the awareness of time and place when he scents.  I have a daughter Natsu if you would like to meet her-”

Oikawa felt hot tears sting his eyes, “Yes.” he nodded. 

“I’ll pull her away from Bakayama, he scents her more than me. Poor pup doesn't even know-” Hinata stopped he almost revealed their secret.

Natsu wasn’t the alphas but he scented her and held her like a proud father, it caused his heart to ache. This wasn’t perminate he needs to distance himself, but Natsu was thriving, she was eating more and talking well cooing and chirping.

“Speak of the devil.” Hinata knew his pretend mate was going to burst in before anyone else, he could smell the man a mile away.

Natsu was held to his shoulder, her orange hair wild at the sides but a tiny little black bow sat atop her small head pulling a small ponytail. She was dressed in a cute orange and black dress. The black was the overcoat lacing at the stomach, with an orange under cloth The orange was a beautiful silk and Hinata feared it was going to get ruined.

The baby was attempting to eat the dark tunic that Kageyama wore, the tall Alpha looked pale with worry.

“Finally you’re awake dumbass, I hear you’ve been poking at your food. Hinata suggests bed rest until-”

“Oi! Bakayama, let me tell him directly. And what is Natsu wearing?” Tobio blushed, and shyly replied to the demanding Omega.

This surprised Tooru, no one spoke to Tobio like this not even father yet here he was accepting the reprimands from this strange small omega.

“Suga dressed her, I had the royal tailor make up some more dresses for her. She already outgrew the rag you had her in. “

“You’ll spoil her, giver her here.” Natsu whined when she was pulled from her favorite spot near the warm scent of the Alpha.

She cooed in displeasure, babbling and puckering her lips waving tiny fists. “You are so spoiled missy. “

Natsu giggled as her mother rubbed noses with her, she sighed accepting that her mother was holding her now. She liked the different scents in the room but mostly the scent of the Alpha who liked to hold her.

“Before we start with a list of demands, let me introduce you to Natsu.” the small bundle of squirming pup reached for the pregnant omega’s face. Sighing in content when arms finally took her and held her to a sweet smelling chest, instinctively she turned in looking for a meal.

“Natsu!” Hinata sighed “You just ate you piggy and it’s rude to try and feed from another omega. You trader.” Hinata petted the child’s head, watching Oikawa hold the tiny treasure awkwardly tears in his eyes.

“Thank goodness she looks nothing like you Tobio. She’s beautiful.” Tooru smiled as tiny hands reached to grab at his nose, the tiny body sitting on his protruding stomach. No one took notice of the spiky haired alpha that came in slowly moving towards the bed. 

“She’s healthy.” Hajime stammered, the alpha swallowed looking from Hinata and Tobio avoiding his mate's eyes. It hurt too much to see him holding a child knowing he wouldn’t survive to see his own. He was going to leave Hajime, and he actively made that choice by keeping their child.

“Yes. Of course, even more so now that she has a doubting Alpha that spoils her and feeds her endlessly.” The omega gave the blushing Tobio a accusatory look.

“Hajime, look what Tobio did.” Tooru giggled snuggling the tiny version of Chibi-chan. “Our babies are going to be adorable, even more so because both parents are handsome. I only had one name picked out I’ll have to come up with two. Twins-that will be the first set in our family.”

“Did you say twins?” It was Hajime’s turn to pale and sink to the floor.

Hinata had reached to catch him but Prince Kageyama stopped him. “He fell. Hope his head’s ok.” The alpha didn't sound at all concerned.

“Meanieyama!” Hinata hissed “Help me get him up, we can put him next to his mate.”

The two stopped arguing hearing the sound of laughter from the bed, the tired pregnant Omega held the baby in his lap, "Perhaps I should have been a bit less tactless delivering that news."

"News?" Tobio asked.

"Don't you ever listen? And you are supposed to be the superior one?" Oikawa chirped. "I'm having twins."

Hinata didn't attempt to catch the tall Alpha and Yachi gasped as the future King hit the hard floor with a thud next to his brother in law.

"Oops." Hinata sighed, "Better call for help."

Oikawa made faces at the cooing baby looking up at him, "I guess Uncle is a weakling and Daddy is just as bad. Alphas, Na-chan, remember this, are weaklings. They are good for moving furniture, and swords. Sometimes even that's mediocre."

"Please don't tell her misleading things." Hinata held his side gingerly.

"But are they Chibi-chan?" Oikawa giggled. 


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love.

_**A/N: AS THE CHAPTER SAYS...LOVE <3** _

 

Shoyo took the pie from the Great king, a nickname he had given Tooru, "I said  _ **healthy**_. Yachi. I don't care how much he threatens and bullies he needs strength and pie isn't going to give it. "

'Y-yes sir." She saluted and Oikawa humphed.

"Traitor!" The omega chirped. 

It had been two weeks and already the prince had a healthy pink color to his cheeks. Slowly Hajime would visit around the same time, the orange haired healer would take his leave pulling Yachi behind him. The young omega wanted to encourage a healthy bond, he could see how much the frayed relationship was taking it's toll on the brown haired Prince. Sometimes two people were just too stubborn for their own good. 

Shoyo debated on taking Natsu with him but the little brat was currently being spoiled, she was bouncing on Oikawa's lap happily babbling. That was another thing, his niece was thriving under all this love and attention. With every passing day Shoyo found it harder and harder to leave this place. 

With a sigh the young healer refocused on the task at hand. Hinata had some much needed down time, he had readied all the necessary herbs and salves for preparation of the twins. The birthing room was sterile and no one was allowed to enter after it was washed and wiped down one last time. He had calculated the gestation period based off of the Great King's heat.

Although the King did say it was a short unexpected heat, and Hinata couldn't figure out what caused it. Something wasn't right and it worried him, not for the health of his patient but more that perhaps someone had wanted this pregnancy despite the health to the mother. Was it a political move, maybe to usurp the throne using bloodlines?

The small healer walked through the gardens to clear his mind, in his arms he carried a happy Natsu. It was hard to get over the fact that he had a personal guard follow him around for his safety they said. He could take care of himself, his side twitched the stitches would be removed soon. Stitches aside he was capable of defending himself. Natsu cooed reaching for something in his hair and he realized the sakura trees were blooming pink petals were falling in his hair.

This place was beautiful, it was going to be difficult to leave this place when the time came. Natsu was getting to used to Oikawa-san and the king to be.

"There you are." Tobio looked flustered his face was red and he sounded slightly out of breath. "I thought you-" The dark haired King who had insisted Hinata sleep in the adjoining room to the royal bedchamber, was looking at him intensely with his usual scowl. Hinata sat up yawning he hadn't realized how tired and anxious he was. Of course he would never let the pregnant prince know, because right now they needed his confidence.

"Thought? Oh, sorry. I guess I lost track of time." Hinata had dozed off on his cloak he laid out in the soft grass for Natsu and himself. Natsu had fallen asleep and he must have too. This place in the garden had such a peaceful feel to it.

Kageyama cursed under his breath, did Hinata have to look so damn cute. He should have let them sleep, "You picked a good place, my own mother loved this place in the garden she too would nod off. Father was sure to place her here after she passed. He nodded to the statue in the far corner just under the Sakura tree, Hinata couldn't believe he missed that. There was a picture sitting next to the statue on a small block of carved marble.

"She's beautiful." Hinata approached the smooth marble, the woman was standing hands open as if wanting to catch the blossoms as they fell, her face had a happy expression eyes upward. The artist must have known her, the detail was startling, her robes fell around her feet, small sandaled feet peeked out from the stone garments. Everything about her was tiny, and delicate her expression was more Oikawa's than Kageyama's. Slightly playful and mischievous, her eyes must have been the same color, and Hinata felt sad for a son that never knew his mother.

"I won't let your brother die." Hinata promised turning back to the king with an unreadable expression.

"Dadadaddda " Natsu crawled over to the alpha hands up.

"We shouldn't let her get used to calling you that." Hinata wiped at his eyes, he was ignored by the future king.

"Hello beautiful, Na-chan." Tobio lifted the growing infant up in the air and she squealed loudly.

For a minute Hinata could see himself living here, Natsu growing up here safe protected and loved. She would run the gardens chased by her adoptive father playing hide and seek, he could see the twins following her slightly unbalanced due to their young age.

He could see peace and no more running from dangers or war, but what kind of life would a lie be. It was all so he would stay and take care of the prince. Hinata wasn't going to let his growing feelings dissolution him. It wasn't fair to the future king, having two strangers non blood related depending on him. No, Hinata would deliver the prince's babies and he would leave shortly after once all was well.

**_~0~_ **

Hajime watched his mate sleep, Hinata had said that the omega would need more and more rest the closer he got to his due date. Hajime had felt his heart fall out from his chest and sink into his stomach when Tooru had fainted eight months ago. Then Shimizu had given him the news, he had ordered her to abort the parasite right away but Tooru refused.

It was betrayal he felt, hearing his Tooru say he wanted the baby, this unknown grouping of cells that would most assuredly kill him if it were allowed to grow. Now, now Hajime could see a future, he carded his fingers through his mates feather soft chocolate brown hair. They had argued about names today, they had argued about the nursery. Tooru wanted the babies to sleep in the bed with them but Hajime was terrified he would roll over on the tiny things. Hinata had broken up this argument with a suggestion of bassinets near the bed.

His love nuzzled his hand and the advisor could see the difference in his mate, the shadows under his eyes were gone and his waist was rounder instead of all sharp bones. He bent over and kissed his mate's forehead. The alpha pushed out his scent, and began to rub his chin over the sleeping Prince. This was another thing he found fulfilling, allowing his inner alpha freedom, his instincts came out full force. This room was filled with his possessive territorial scent. His omega was properly scented before he left the dark haired alpha's sight and then scented again when he returned no matter how short the time span between. Hajime couldn't get enough of holding and touching his love.

They would have children and those children would be loved by their mother, father and dammit even their scowling uncle.

**_~0~_ **

Kenma leaned over the offered bucket closing his eyes he sobbed miserably. If this was the first month he wasn't sure he could make it nine. Kuro was petting his head, placing a cold cloth to wipe his mouth.

"Kenma lean back this will pass." Kuro's voice was calming and the small omega turned into his king's chest and whined.

"Sir. A moment." One of his father's advisors interrupted his holding the tiny Omega, he held him tight but Kenma had gone limp tears still visible under his lids.

"This better be important." He growled, holding the small boy to his chest rubbing circles into his back. "And where is that damned healer!"

"Sir if you mean Lee you threw him in the dungeon last week with the last three. Thanks to his and I quote "USELESSNESS". Yamamoto the Captain of the guards growled at the impertinent advisor.

"Looks like one more will be joining." The captain growled.

The advisor didn't blink having worked with alphas before. "I have only come to remind you, it's almost time to leave for your meeting with the neighboring kingdom."

"Why must I go there! When my Kenma is here."

"Sir I will go in your sted if you wish."

"No. Bring me Yaku if he isn't locked up I can't remember if I threw that healer in the dungeon this week or last week."

"No, sir I believe he's managed to stay out of your bad graces." Yamamoto cleared his throat trying to not smile, however glances at Kenma it was enough to sober him.

Sweet quiet Kenma, would he make it nine months, let alone through pregnancy?

"I'll put him down to rest and I'll be ready to leave. Have Yaku come, I will leave my Kenma to him."

"We'll make these so called peace talks go quickly, and I will return to my loves side."

"Yes sir." Yamamoto tried not to blush at his majesty's testament.


	6. fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes into a quick heat, Kageyama responds roughly. Kuroo arrives.

Shoyo knew when his heats would hit, he had them down like breathing, so when he woke feeling tired and warm, his heat was far from his mind. However by the middle of the day, Natsu was being extra clingy and his stomach was cramping uncontrollably. He had taken his suppressors, it was something he concocted himself it was too early, he hadn’t even prepared a dose. It was TO EARLY. Weeks early, there was no way, he stumbled into the hall, he needed to get to his room, to lock himself in. Thankfully Natsu had gone with Suga to find something sweet in the kitchens, she was spoiled by everyone in the castle it was rather endearing. 

 

It hurt, his cloak felt scratchy against his neck, his clothes felt rough against his heated skin. How could this be happening to him? He needed help, he needed an alpha, NO, NO. He needed his tea, Shimizu-san could help. Then he realized Shimizu was an alpha, could she help? He groaned as another wave of pain rolled through his stomach. The cramping was almost debilitating. 

 

His legs weren’t moving, he felt weak , this was going to hurt, he hadn’t had a heat since he was sixteen. 

 

“Hinata-kun!” Yachi found the healer curled into a ball groaning in pain there in the middle of the empty corridor. Was he hurt bad? Maybe he was sick? Then she picked up the scent and fear shot through her,  “Hinata-Kun. Can you hear me?” He was panting, his eyes dilated tried to focus on her.

 

“Hurts. Too soon. Yachi-too soon.”

 

‘Ssh. We have to get you to your room and lock the door before it’s too late.” She was frantic, trying to lift her friend, trying to help him to his feet. He clung to her, she allowed her scent to calm him, he needed to get up, but if she was fearful her anxiety would become his. Omegas in heat couldn’t control this response, how could he be so irresponsible and forget something so important. 

 

“You are the worst when it comes to yourself.” She soothed attempting to stand him up when she heard a growl. 

  
  


“Look what we have here, don’t you smell delicious.”  It was one of the main house guards, Yachi didn’t care for Aki-san, he was always cat calling the omega servants and he was known to be rough with who he took to bed. She had declined his advances and hid behind Suga who had Daichi on his side.

 

Except the corridor was suspiciously empty, “Stand down!” Yachi shakily ordered in her best impression of Suga. It was a failed impression of Suga.

 

“No.” Hinata whimpered curling in tighter, Yachi was pulled up by her collar even though she fought the Alpha she was stunned by impact with a hard stone wall. 

 

“Aren’t you a wanton little whore, letting your heat go unchecked. You need me bad.”

 

“Get off! No!” Hinata tried to kick, the Alpha was overpowering, he was big his teeth scratched down the side of Hinata’s neck. 

 

Hands ripped at his cloak a knee pushed itself between his thighs, he whined pushing and scratching, hissing at the man above him. 

 

The alpha growled and snapped teeth bared inches from Hinata’s neck. The young omega tried to kick, but it only proved to turn the alpha on. One powerful hand captured the smaller man’s wrist forcing his arms above his head painfully another cruel hand squeezing his windpipe. Dominance demanded submission and he fought against the scent and his own instinct. 

 

The young Omega sobbed out a name that made the guard laugh cruelty as he nipped at the now exposed shoulder.  “Kageyama!” 

 

“I’ll make this hurt. You wanton little-”

 

Shoyo couldn’t breathe, his whole body was too hot, everything was on fire and the unwanted touch from this stranger, the aggressor made his body burn and sting. His scent was one of copper and vinegar, the omega was going to be sick if he didn’t get away soon. 

 

Then the weight was lifted from him, and he was flying or floating, cool airbrushed over his near naked body and someone was talking. Hinata knew it was too late, he was going into heat mode soon the face would be unfamiliar to him. The voice was distantly calling his name but the scent was different it wasn’t suffocating although as he was floating in it he felt as if any moment he could easily drown. It was a thirst quenching scent of earth and spice, he wanted to be closer to it, to drink it in to drown in it.

 

“Hinata.” Kageyama growled nuzzling the near naked omega he wasn’t coming to all the way his half lidded eyes were glossy, the tears from earlier hadn’t dried on his bruised cheek, his exposed chest pressed into Kageyama arms moving around his neck and a nose sniffing at his scent gland what little control the Alpha was clinging to broke and carried the alpha into his rooms growling at anyone that dared stray to near as he walked. 

 

“Alpha-mmmm smells good.” The little omega licked at Kageyama’s neck, “It hurts make it stop.” he panted. 

 

The alpha could see the slick already start to pull between the bruised thighs closed but so inviting, pale, smooth hairless as all omegas were.

 

He kicked open his chamber doors slamming them behind him, ignoring the shouts from the other side, shouts that he wasn’t thinking straight that he needed to surrender the omega, his omega his “Hinata so beautiful, so smart, mine”. He whispered into the soft neck now exposed offered to him, he licked and nipped putting his marks over the unwanted ones. He pulled the rest of the tattered clothes from the small heated body. A whimper and the alpha shushed his prey “I’ll make it better.”

 

“Hurts.” the omega moaned his gold eyes blown wide and begging. 

 

“I’ll make it better. I’ll take the pain away.”

 

Kageyama was losing a sense of self, the lizard brain taking over and instinct had them both naked.

 

His mouth found the inviting pink nipples nibbling and sucking, the Omega opened his legs and arched upwards. 

 

“I’m going to pump you full of my pups, these will be soft with milk when you are heavy with my baby. How many have you shared with? I’ll erase their scents, their touches, you won't be able to open up to anyone but me!”

 

Hinata was gone, his brain focused only on sensation, he was choking with want it was painful, this itch he had never had to take care of now, it was frightening and unfamiliar but the cool hands that touched that held and grabbed his waist, made it lessen. 

 

“Please.” He heard himself moan, but didn’t know what he was asking for, the alpha above him, naked solid and hard purred in appreciation promising to take the pain away. Hands slid over his wet thighs, moved lightly over a painful erection that should have shocked Shoyo, but he didn’t care that he was exposed. 

 

He wanted more, more touches harder, wanted the hands gripping his waist to bite, to anchor him to take the itch away. 

 

Then he felt it, a solid thrust penetrating his virgin hole he cried out in surprise, the pain caused him to whimper he tried to pull away wanting to distance from the assault on his vulnerable parts. 

 

Kageyama wasn’t ready for how tight the body was under him the reaction set his instinct into overdrive, the Alpha snapped at the omega causing the body to still under him in fear the submissive whine and the exposing of a vulnerable neck had Kageyama pumping faster. He pulled the hips up to meet each hard thrust, he reached his peak and with one last snap he pulled the small omega up to meet his hard thrust his knott catching the edges of the deliciously warm hole. It was painful for an omega to take a not his first time but Kageyama thought there had been others.

There was a whine and Kageyama silenced the protest with his mouth his tongue plundered the gasping wet warmth, going deeper as he emptied load after load into the small vessel, he was about to reach his peak, his mouth moved on it’s own to the exposed neck bruised from his bites and kisses and latched onto the scent gland and bit down the omega thrashed under him and then stilled eyes wide, his mouth moving like a fish out of water then Kageyama finished the bite licking the wound he drifted off into a sea of exhaustion. 

 

He awoke later to his cock slowly deflating, and the body under him was sobbing, the shaking omega finally managed to dislodge him pushing feebly at his chest. A heartbreaking sobb followed a flood of semen and slick drained out onto the beds sheets and tangled duvet. Kageyama was confused at first, he blinked his sleep away realization hitting at his own state of undress and that of Hinata’s lack thereof. The small Omega was covered in bruises, eyes wide he scooted away his back now against the headboard he hugged his knees to him and he kept his head down a hand shakily out in front of him scared “Don’t! No more.”  Kageyama was up he could see the sun had gone down just outside his window, at least they were in his chambers. He quickly grabbed his robe hanging from a chair near the bed and covered the bruised body. Had he done that, his hands had left marks everywhere. 

 

“Hinata-” His voice hoarse, he swore at himself which made the omega whimper when Kageyama reached out to touch the Omega he flinched away and let out another sob. “Sssh, I’m not going to hurt you. I-”

 

“That-my heat. It wasn’t supposed to come. It’s too early.” Hinata kept his face buried in his knees, Kageyama was on his feet grabbing another robe to cover himself he unlocked his door, finding a pale Suga waiting. 

 

“Bring a tub.”

 

“Is he ok?”

 

Kageyama didn’t reply and Suga was quick as usual to get what he wanted, when the tub was in his room filled with steaming water he ordered everyone out, even Suga who had tried to comfort the sniffling Omega still wrapped in Kageyama’s scent and robe, he had made a nest around the trembling boy, “This wasn’t a regular heat, he would still be going through-”

 

“I’m not a pup I know that. Leave us.” Suga made a face but bowed and did as he was told throwing one last look back at the couple, this was going to set them back. 

 

Shoyo was shivering he felt sick his body was sticky and a cold sweat broke out over him.

 

The spicy scent was on him, in his nostrils taking up residence in his lungs, he jumped feeling hands on his bruised shoulder lifting him up pulling away the safety of the blankets and robe the fight has left him. He’s worst fear had come true, someone had taken his choice away. Trembling fingers graced over his punctured and marked scent gland, he held back another sob, his sore body was placed in warm water, the ache of muscles he didn’t know he had lessened. And he felt sleepy, he was sitting in the Alpha’s lap, the water swirled around him he couldn’t help but lean back and allow himself to float in the scent that dominated his existence. For now he should push his swirling thoughts away a warm cloth moved over his arms, his chest and further down.

 

“Shoyo. I’m not sorry for the bond but I’m sorry for how it happened. I wanted you to be with me without the influence of heat but I plan on keeping you. And whatever child that comes out of this.” 

 

Hinata felt heavy, then a cool goblet was placed to his lips and he drank greedly thirsty, his throat felt dry and lips parched. His eyelids were heavy and he nodded off, allowing his body to go limp in the strong arms. The prince swore to himself, he put the goblet aside, checking the vulnerable body for any signs of alertness. When the boy’s head pulled to the side his bond mark visible, dark and purple, he was proud of the completion to the bond, Shoyo was his. However he swore under his breath, would he be forgiven for taking something under such circumstances? He had beaten that guard nearly to death before scooping up the omega in his arms, locking them in his room. 

 

He moved the cloth to carefully clean away the blood on the omega’s bruised pale thighs. He was an alpha, and not educated in the biological workings of Omegas but he knew enough about heats to know they lasted longer than a few hours. Something was off, was his omega sick? Did stress bring it on, or did Shoyo forget his time?

 

He gently dressed the orange haired omega, the prince’s night clothes would due for now, he wanted Hinata to be surrounded by his scent, to drown in it so he wouldn’t fight the bond. He would be gentle next time, realizing too late that that had been the first shared heat. He would be kinder, give Shoyo reassurance, be dependable and a provider. He was going to court him first but now it was too late, he would have to figure out another way to win the omegas heart.

 

_**~0`~** _

 

Hinata woke up his head ringing, a sour aftertaste in his mouth, still he was surrounded by a relaxing scent , strong arms held him flush against a solid shirtless chest. His hands were resting casually on the well tone pectorals. A perfect brown nipple puckered in response to his fingers touch. 

 

Gold eyes followed the strong neck up past the square jaw and found himself lost in cobalt blue eyes. 

 

He wanted to move away but the arms holding him tightened, “How is your body?” The deep voice asked so casually as if asking to pass the sugar. 

 

“Sore but I’ll live.”

 

“Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?” Hinata shook his head regretting the rapid movement immediately, he had a headache. His eyes clamped shut and he instinctively buried his head in the chest in front of him. 

 

“Head hurts.”

 

Kageyama kept himself from purring when he felt the omega move closer into him searching for comfort and protection. He petted the Omega’s soft hair gently rubbing circles  with his fingers at the omega’s temples.

 

The omega sighed gratefully and leaned into the touch without even meaning to. 

 

Then the door was thrown open, “Sire! The babies are coming!” Yachi’s frantic announcement had both the prince and his omega out of bed. Shoyo swayed slightly on his feet and Kageyama caught steadied him.

 

“I can do this.I just need some water. I’ll be okay. Take me there Yachi.”

 

_**~0~** _

 

King Kuroo arrived in the middle of the birthing commotion, he winced not wishing to be around for a funeral. However as he waited for audience with Prince Kageyama he heard the servants celebrating in the halls. “That healer is so compitent, both babies are happily suckling, and Prince Oikawa is just fine. Twins and the mother lived, what a miracle that we have such a healer working for us.”

 

Kuroo’s ears perked up, he called his personal bodyguard over, “Yamamoto, we will be leaving shortly after this. I will need you do something before we go.” The stirn guard nodded,

 

“Anything sire.”

  
  



	7. mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby delivery time

_**ONE DAY PRIOR** _

Oikawa had been enjoying tea with Shoyo and Natsu, well Natsu was in his arms her head resting on his oversized belly. She spoke to the babies giggling once there was a hard kick in reply to her own babel.

"Shoyo dear how are you liking the castle and gardens? I heard Tobio talking to the gardener about giving you your own space to grow whatever herbs you need. Shimizu has her own plot but allows non to enter, well non I say but Ya-chan. Gods know what those two get up to." Oikawa giggled wiggling his soft brown eyebrows sipping his tea. He pulled the delicate porcaline mug away from his mouth frowning thoughtfully,  "Oops maybe I ruined his surprise. He does seem to give you nice things. Shimizu-san is so particular about her gardens, she was complaining of trespassers yesterday, really alphas are so territorial over the oddest things. Who is going to want a bunch of weeds?"

"This is delicious. " Shoyo changed the subject, his cheeks blushing red, it was true. He'd been given a matching white gold bracelet matching one the soon to be King had given to Natsu. It was a gold charm with a simple crow dangling from it, it was of course just for show. People thought he was the mistress to the prince and no alpha dared challenge or bully the dark haired Prince's mistress.

The young omega was becoming very aware of the how Kageyama crowded him when other alphas tried to address him no matter the subject. Especially of late with the influx of wounded civilians and injured soldiers. Some of the healed soldiers had approached the orange haired healer showing thanks with gifts for the tiny princess. Some very well crafted dolls, or even a volleyball, he was given a nice leather satchel to carry herbs in.  Hinata was unbonded even if he had a bonding bracelet and some more aggressive alphas saw this as an oppurtunity to woo him. He shot them down quickly, but sometimes just having the very possessive dark haired scowling Prince was a lot more clearer than an omega's polite thanks but no thanks. 

Prince Kageyama didn't like the scent of some of the soldiers that had lingered on Shoyo's skin and clothes. The scowling alpha had complained while scenting him and it didn't matter where Hinata was. In fact that scandalous Prince had dared scent him in the fully crowded halls just outside the throne room and even at the dinner table. The man had no sense of propriety Shoyo blushed again, keeping the tiny smile to himself. The prince had always been gentle even if he was insistent when it came to thoroughly covering up any foreign scents on the small orange haired omega. 

"Well I wish I could say I made it, but it's a gift from one of our allies I get them all confused. "

Shoyo wondered briefly where that was, there was something off in the after taste but he shook it off. That and he was exhausted this week alone they'd healed a hundred wounded soldiers, it took his energy grinding up antidotes to cover whatever poisons used in weapon attacks. Cowards, only cowards poisoned their weapons, causing a long painful death. He would very much love to get his hand on the ruthless Fukuroudani King and stab him with his own poisoned weaponry. 

He sighed tiredly, again his mind went back to the overly sweet after taste in the exotic tea. Shoyo was taught to identify ingredients by taste at a young age, he wasn't going to ruin this tea, for once he would just enjoy the brief respite. He had been helping Shimizu-san this week with some wounded soldiers coming in, poisoned tipped blades had caught some and she was stumped over an antidote. Shoyo loved being helpful he knew right away what to use and now those men had been brought from the edge. Already he'd been given gifts from their families showing gratitude. Some had continued to go as far as sending little toys for Natsu. More and more this place was feeling like home, and that terrified him.

"Shoyo you're ignoring me." Came a pouty sing song voice.

The smaller omega smiled tightly his stomach cramping he thought maybe it was best to lay down. They'd been so busy this week, he had woken up tired he was feeling even more run down.

"Seriously my little bird go rest. It's an order from your prince. Natsu and I will play with the new doll house uncle Hajime had made."

Shoyo smiled at his daughter wearing a delicate lace gold dress with a white lace apron. Her hair was untamed but a beautiful white bow was tied neatly in her unruly locks.

"Thank you."

  
"Shoyo, I know you don't intend to stay after you bring my pups into the world but I really wish you would reconsider. Not just for your own sakes but Tobio's and my own. You saved the lives of our kingdom's brave soldiers, you've been healing the sick and wounded in the villages under our care. You and Natsu could make a home here, respected, safe-loved. Who knows that idiot brother of mine might even really bond with you and take responsibility. At first you know I thought perhaps I was in a state of shock hearing Tobio-chan had actually had a piece on the side and it resulted in a beautiful child. Then after I met you, I knew what Tobio must know, you aren't one that would have a roll in the grass and be okay with that. No, your heart is too bright and too pure. I think being someone's once and a while would break your heart."

"Grand King-" The orange haired healer needed to cut his Prince off before the truth was revealed, before the charade was up. Shoyo was massaging his temples, it was true and he was falling for Kageyama-sama and he had to get out of there. He would never be a Prince's bride let alone a King's. This farce was getting out of hand, Kageyama was just protective of his brother and he needed Shoyo around to ensure Oikawa made it through. Nothing more.

"Shoyo, go on up to bed. Just remember I love you, you little ball of annoying sunshine and fire."

Shoyo allowed himself to be embraced, it felt good to be hugged it had been far too long since someone had comforted him.

**_~0~_ **

_**PRESENT** _

Shoyo ignored his own body's discomfort and the pain that threatened to break his heart. He had to focus on the babies needing to be born. He couldn't think about how he woke cleaned up and dressed, how his body was resting against a bare chested alpha, hands that carded through his orange hair. The eyes that were unreadable, but unblinking as the dark haired Alpha just stared down at him. Empty words could fill the air between the two but Hinata was too scared and sore to move, his heart felt thin and ready to shatter.

Would he be blamed? Their arrangement was ruined, the bond mark on his neck, he hadn't completed the tie by marking the alpha back, but he could feel the invisible tie. He was tied to Kageyama through that mark it was a way to control him if the alpha wanted. Alphas could have multiple mates whereas once an omega was marked it could only be force or death that the mark could change and always at risk to the omega.

The healer didn't know what brought on a short heat but it left him feeling drained and sore. He couldn't think about what this meant, and god forbid it resulted in an unwanted pregnancy. Pregnancy would it be unwanted, a pup with dark hair and cobalt blue eyes. NO. Hinata pushed these kinds of dangerous thoughts away, he would be sure to drink some tea to prevent that possible outcome.

For now he had to move forward, it was too early for the twins but manageable, why had this happened? He had been monitoring Oikawa's progress so closely, what triggered this?

"It hurts! Oh god it hurts." Tooru held tight to Hajime's arm, tears in his eyes. "I love you. No matter what happens promise you'll love our children." His breathing was coming in short gasps, his eyes clasped shut "I take it back I think I hate you. You did this to me." The pregnant omega whimpered clutching the offending alpha's muscular arm.

"He's in pain-" Hajime growled moving towards the two healers, to Shimizu's surprise the small omega didn't flinch he remained calm under such a hard growl, the scent of the Alpha's territorial pheromones were quickly crowding the room. The mark on Shoyo's neck burned in response to another alpha's scenting.

Yachi fell to her knees the instruments in her hands clattering to the floor, Shimizu held her breath fighting the urge to submit. On closer inspection she observed a slight tremble in the orange haired healer's body, it was harder to notice with his hands behind his back forcing his shoulders straight and chest out. He was trying to appear as big as possible so as to not be intimidated, well Lord  Iwaizumi wasn't having it he took a threatening step forward.

"Of course he's in pain, he's having your children, and they will be healthy. Now go stand next to him and calm him down alpha or get out. Your scent will make this process easier but if you aren't going to do your part we can manage without." Those were brave words by such a small omega.

The alpha huffed his chest puffed out, Shimizu thought she would need to call some guards to restrain the acting King's advisor but Prince Oikawa cried out in pain.

"Alpha." The tall dark haired male was at his love's side his aggression towards the obstinate healer forgotten.

Hinata was used to this, the alpha's whose pups he helped  deliver were always so possessive, he wondered if Kageyama would react the same way. He quickly halted this way of thinking, forcing himself back into focusing on the matter at hand. Shakily tying back the small white cloth mask covering his nose and mouth

"The only thing that is going to happen is you will have two healthy babies and one tired body." The smile in his eyes reaching the scared brown haired omega. Despite wanting to give in to his own heartache Hinata continued to push out a calming and reassuring scent.

He'd put a high collared white tunic on with his gold short slacks clothes that Kageyama had filled his wardrobe with. Always such beautiful clothes that made it easy to move in and breath in, the charm on his wrist jingled and Shoyo reluctantly removed it not wanting to risk it breaking during the procedure.

Rolling up the sleeves he called for Yachi to bring him water and towels, Shimizu was standing by ready to assist, which was a first. Pushing the charm in his pocket and tying a sterile white apron on, he reached for another cloth mask to cover handing one to his two assistants. Shimizu's sharp eyes caught sight of the purpleing bruises encircling the young omega's wrists gasping softly but saying nothing.  They had to concentrate but now she was studying his every movement more closely, if he wasn't fit to move forward she would have to step in. Was Hinata-kun's body prepared for the the task ahead? Omega labors could last anywhere from an hour to three days. What if there was some unseen injury that would cause the healers usually steady hands to falter? What if the small omega healer was hiding painful wounds. She had been around long enough to see what alphas in the heat of passion could do to a claimed omega. 

"Everything is fine. We will all be fine." Shoyo shot over his shoulder not just addressing Tooru, Lord Hajime but Shimizu. The dark haired alpha nodded tying her mask back with purpose.

Shoyo turned back to groaning omega sitting half turned to his side leaning on the spikey haired alpha's arms. The healer understood that what killed an omega was the loss of blood during childbirth, and then came any kind of secondary infection. He would concentrate on keeping everything as sterile as possible, the hemorrhaging would be something he would control by way of c-section. It was a delicate surgery but the Omega had done more than one.

He had studied the birth records and notes of both Kageyama's mother and Oikawa's, he knew that Oikawa's mother died from hemorrhaging, whereas Kageyama's had a weak heart to begin with.

Hajime growled when Hinata started preparing the sharp metal tools sitting a top a white sterile cloth set meticulously on a tray just to the side of the table like bed the Prince was now half sitting half laying in. Hinata shot Shimizu a pointed  look and the Alpha healer started to gently pull the Prince's hands from his alpha. 

"Lord Iwaizumi you need to go now. We need to prepare the Prince."  The father growled low not wishing to be shown out, the stocky alpha put up a fight as to be expected. Prince Oikawa started to whine the wave of each contraction causing him to cry and pant.

"No, let him stay here." He pleaded his hands clutching at his swollen belly.

"He can't. " Shoyo's voice took on an authority that the Omega wasn't used to. "He will try to stop what needs to be done on instinct. You will be fine. Soon you'll have both babies in your arms. Trust me Tooru. Tooru." Hinata took the Grand King's face in his hands forcing their eyes to meet. 

"Yes. I want to live, I want to meet my pups." The omega sobbed nodding vigorously his clammy hands coming to grip Shoyo's bruised wrists. 

"Then let me do this. It will be over soon, I'm going to give you something that will make you feel calm. It will get you through this and a blanket that your Hajime scented. Okay. Just trust me." The brown haired omega nodded to the orange haired healer.

"Good it's good. I trust you. Please. Please just let them be okay. No matter what. Promise me you'll save them." Oikawa grunted through another contraction now clutching the blanket Yachi draped over him, he shoved his face into the material his body instantly calming.

"You both will be fine. All three of you will be thinking up ways to annoy your alpha in no time." Shoyo swore again, placing his forehead to meet his friend's.

Shimizu returned her clothes rumpled from the struggle with the possessive alpha lord,  she had to call reinforcements to help subdue Hajime who was now beating on the door. Shoyo steadily filled a syringe with a clear liquid he had prepared. Shoyo took the pain distracted Prince's left arm injecting the omega with a calming medication, until the brown eyes glazed over and he smiled.

"Get the drapes." Shoyo spoke quickly to Yachi who did as she was told, the special bed he had built was tilted slightly so the Prince was in a half sitting half lying position, his naked feet sitting snugly in stirrups. Shoyo spoke gently to the calmer Omega, "Tooru things are going perfectly, your heart rate is just where I need it. The babies are still moving and this next part I promise you won't feel any pain. Just a tug and pressure, the only real pain you should be feeling are the contractions. Alright. If those feel unmanageable let me know and my beautiful assistant here Ya-chan will give you another dose of medication. "

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I just want to see them." Tooru's voice was slightly sluggish which was to be expected. It was a sign he wasn't in any distress, Shoyo smiled pulling back the light blue robe the prince had been wearing. He was careful to expose the Prince's lower half, having a small curtain placed over the Prince's abdomen keeping what they were about to do out of view from the slightly drugged omega. Shoyo was impressed with how everything for this moment had been made to his specifications. Even the curtain's white sterile cloth was made of a lightweight material as his directions dictated. No expense had been spared. Shoyo hoped that the older omega knew just how loved he was not just by his people but his brother. 

The contractions were becoming more and more manageable by the way Oikawa's face pinched despite the earlier sedative.

"Shimizu the numbings." He spoke quickly and the Alpha did as practiced cleaning the area with a potent alcohol then careful to wear gloves rubbed she placed a thick salve just under the swollen bellies protruding belly button. Then Shoyo took the first knife with a curved blade and made a quick cut. She had yet to witness this type of procedure but forced herself to memorize every action so that lives could be saved later on in her career as the royal healer.

The air was thick with omega pheromones and Shimizu almost felt weak from it, she understood now why the omega healer had forced her to wear two coffee soaked wads of cloth in her nose. Even with the strong scent she could smell distress the alpha in her fought to react.

Shoyo had the steadiest hands, even though she sensed an exhaustion in him, his eyes had been slightly swollen and bloodshot as if he'd been crying when he had first arrived.

She made a note to ask him if there was something she could do. Perhaps he was homesick or whatever made an omega cry she was sure it couldn't be hard to fix. Maybe Yachi would have a good idea and then she saw it, she saw it without looking for it. There was blood on Shoyo's collar, as he pulled the first baby from the womb and the cry of protesting pup erupted the short omega's collar pulled down revealing the mark in full. She had originally thought he had experienced some rough handling during Prince Kageyama's rut. However it was more than that, there was no way the small healer had gone through an unexpected heat. He was too careful too vigilant.  How could the Prince be so rough with such a small partner, especially out of heat! 

"That bastard." Shimizu grumbled her anger caused the second pup to whine and cry whereas the first had huffed and whined. She knew it wasn't Shoyo's heat for obvious reasons but an alpha forcing a bond outside of heat was dishonorable and he must have been beyond painful for the orange haired omega. The bruises now visible on the small man's arms and wrists only added more to her first assumption. Hinata's focus did not waver, although Yachi froze instinctively feeling the alpha's sudden tension. 

"Don't mind, don't mind." Hinata started closing up the small incisions he had made, while the slightly dazed mother was starting to reach for his pups. Yachi helped the Prince position both pups in his arms. "I don't know who you're swearing at Shimizu-san but please stay focused I'll need that salve to keep the cuts clean, I've already pushed down on his stomach and the afterbirth is out there is no bleeding to worry about. However we'll need to keep an eye out for fever."

Shoyo made quick work sealing the skin together careful to leave minimal scarring knowing just how much Oikawa would appreciate that. They quickly swapped out any bloody sheets, pulling the curtain away. Shoyo was quick to cover the tray of now bloodied instruments and push it out of sight of the happy new mother. Shimizu signaled for the doors to opentwo maids now entering the room behind a determined alpha Iwaizumi. The spiky haired alpha was there in the room faster than the door could be opened completely, the small omega nurse squeaked and quickly jumped out of the dark haired alpha's path. 

The room was strangely quiet except for the sounds of whining pups and a sobbing mother.

Exhausted Hinata almost collapsed, his eyelids blinking tiredly, Shimizu had quickly pulled her apron off and caught the small healer. 

"They'll need to be alone, we can move him to a more comfortable bed in an hour for now it's important pups and mother are together with their alpha. Skin to skin contact-" Shoyo wavered, swallowing he swayed again. Strong arms keeping his steady, someone had removed his face mask, and apron. His hands were already washed and he was carried away to rest.

Kageyama wanted to speak to his omega but the healer was pale and had fainted immediately after his work was done. The alpha ordered another bath putting his meeting with several dignitaries off he instead opted to bathe his exhausted Omega. Finding the bracelet in the healers small tunic pocket he was sure to place it on the bruised delicate wrist. It was amazing how skilled those hands were, how his own hand swallowed Shoyo's.

There were bruises blooming all over Shoyo's body his thighs, hips and wrists had the worst of it. The alpha prince swore at himself, he'd been rough in his haste to get what he wanted. He still remembered the feeling of being sheathed inside the tight warmth that was Shoyo.

He wanted to bury himself in the warmth once more, and something inside him knew there had been no one else, there could be no one else. He had been jealous with all the attention his omega was getting with the soldiers under his command. Of course they respected Shoyo's skilled hands and quick solution to any injury minimizing suffering.

Shoyo's smile was infectious and though Oikawa's relationship with the alpha brother was still a little awkward it wasn't strained. And Tobio felt like he had Shoyo to thank for that. He ran a soapy cloth over the omega's limp arms, memorizing every crease and muscle's slope. He felt a stirring in his belly, smiling smugly he had to put his own needs off washing the still unconscious omega's soft hair before lifting the small form from the large tub. 

Kageyama dressed his mate in warm pajamas and placed him in a nest the prince had awkwardly made not the best at such things, he had been told by an irritable Shimizu "He needs to be resting, build a quick nest and if you can without harassing his body further scent and hold him."

Reluctantly, Kageyama couldn't put off his meetings and he left his beautiful omega to sleep.

_**~0~** _

"Congratulations." Newly crowned King Kuroo greeted the dark haired Prince with a slight bow.

"Yes. It is indeed a time to celebrate, my brother has twins, their names are yet to be revealed."

Kuroo was dressed in the red and black of his kingdowm, pushing the long annoyingly overly formal red cloak aside as he took a seat on the rather uncomfortable leather couch. He servayed the room from his place seated near the window of the solemn Prince's conference room. He was about to inquire as to how such a miracle was possible when a small bit of orange streaked into the room.

"Papa!" The orange haired toddler giggled, maybe not more than one or two, her chubby arms reaching for the usually scowling prince, This caught King Akiteru's attention from his position at the window. The blond froze as well as the advisors that had been silently sitting at the round table ready to take notes during the meeting in such informal settings.

"Sire! I'm sorry, she heard your voice and caught your scent." Yachi was bowing profusely, keeping her eyes downcast.

Kageyama had scooped the omega pup into his arms with the ease of a loving parent, the child threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his cheek. To everyone's astonishment the pup was scenting the cold hearted prince, and the soon to be King scented back. 

"Loves. Papa." she giggled unaware of the shocked faces in the room.

"How is Shoyo?" Kageyama asked Yachi over the top of the omega pup's head. 

"He's uninterrupted sire just as you ordered. I checked in on him before collecting Natsu. She wanted to see him but I didn't want to disturb his rest." The blond servant bowed. 

Kageyama pulled the child from him to look at her, "You must go with Yachi now, papa has work. Yachi will feed you then we can play later after mama wakes up."

"No." The pup pouted.

Kuroo looked over at his own advisor Nobuyuki the dark haired alpha gave his King a shake of the head. They were unaware of the soon to be crowned lord's status. He had a child and possibly a wife?

"What a beautiful child your majesty may I inquire on how old she is?" Kuroo kept his voice even and devoid of the hunger for information he felt. 

The Nekoma King's cat like eyes focused on the orange hair and bright eyes, she frowned turning into her father's chest.

"Papa." Natsu whined causing Kuroo to stop his approach, he hadn't even realized he'd stood up. His focus had been so intent on the pup, he thought of Kenma again and his heart squeezed. What would their child look like? Would Kenma even make it to know their pup?

Here Kageyama stood, in his conference room, his brother had not only survived the turbulence of childbirth but had given life to two healthy pups. Now this young brat with haughty manor had a child as well, were was the mother?

"Sssh, Natsu." Kageyama held the nervous toddler closer.

"She is almost one in a month." Yachi reached for the child uncomfortable with how all eyes focused on the innocent pup. Jealousy was a word she could use, Jealousy and something else.

"Her mother is quit exhausted from bringing my niece and nephew into the world."

"A healer? You've not bonded though?" Kuroo knew he was being obstinate and rude with his interrogation but it was obvious there wasn't a bond mark on the soon to be King's neck. However the pup shared a kinscent with the scowling alpha.

"Not that it's your concern we have yet to make such an announcement. Shoyo is widely loved by my people and has saved countless lives with his skilled hands"

Praise, was the King really praising someone other than himself!?

"I must meet such a beauty, obviously if they have managed to unfreeze your heart they must have a certain charm to them." Kuroo had meant to keep his tone light but his teasing only earned him a scowl. 

"Perhaps at dinner, but for now we have a meeting. We have threats at our borders we must deal with."

He looked down at the pup he reluctantly handed to Yachi. "Be good for Yachi. I'll come find you when I'm done here."

The pup reached for his face rubbing her button nose against his own. He didn't care who was watching, he would never deny the child anything.

"Papa." She hummed.

_**~0~** _

"I advise against this Sire. This could insight war." Nobuyuki growled, the three were alone in the dimly lit Nekoma King's quarters.

"How would they know it was us?" Yamamoto growled. "I'll be quick. Then you can have his loyalty by bonding him to one of the Knights. Maybe Maddog, no one would try and take him from our side then. That way Kenma's health would be taken care of for the future nine months. And beyond."

"You have a point Yamamoto." Kuroo rubbed his chin, anxious to return home to his Kenma.

"Sire, you can't be serious. Besides I think Yaku has his eye-." his advisor protested.

"I asked around Sire and indeed the healer is the prince's mistress. It seems the deceased King's advisers aren't happy and do not care for an unknown to be Kageyama's queen. There are rumors that the omega is cunning and has tricked the alpha into thinking the child is his. "

"Scandalous. The Omega will have to be watched closely, all I need is someone trying to usurp power." Kuroo leaned back into the leather couch, his long legs crossed, and hands sitting on top of his knees.

Yamamoto interrupted his colleagues speech. This was for Kenma, they all would willingly make sacrifices for the smaller omega. He was the heart of their castle. "The child is a product of the young alpha's actions. The healer is young and has a skilled hand. For all purposes Oikawa-sama should not have made it through statistically speaking one or both pups would have been a casualty as well."

"We aren't leaving here without him. Offer him whatever he wants." That had settled it, he wanted the Omega healer in his employ, either by choice or by force he would not have it any other way.

"And if he declines?" Yamamoto waited for the answer, hating how he held his breath, why would this make him nervous, it was for their kingdom's sake.

"Then we take him. And we'll bond him to one of our own." Kuroo growled. "And if he fails Kenma then we'll make an example of him."

Yamamoto nodded and the advisor sighed heavily this was not going to be pretty.  


	8. loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having babies is messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the silence i caught a cold, and i swear i was dying!!!! I'm still suffering. It was hard to take anything because i already take so many medications due to having no spleen or pancreas ect...it's no fun being maria i swear!!! however thanks for following and reading!!!!!

Hinata was awakened by the feel of a hand carding through his unruly hair, he hummed thinking of his dear sister. Though the hand was much larger it felt like home, he sighed moving into the touch and the solid body behind it. An well toned arm curled around his small waist and pulled him close.

 

Warm breath tickled his neck, a thick tongue lapped at his sore bond mark, causing him to freeze.

 

“Finally you’re awake, Shoyo.”

 

The young healer closed his eyes tightly, his heart pounding against his chest his instincts were to run, and at the same time melt into the Alpha holding him.

 

“Sssh, don’t be afraid. I’ve come here to talk to you.”

 

“What is there to talk about?” Hinata nervously whispered, the room was dimming from the setting sun just outside.

 

“You and I?”

 

“There was no you and I until that freak heat.” Hinata wanted to sob his heart felt ready to break. He’d never wanted to bond with anyone or be bonded to them, not without a choice and his choice had been taken.  What was worse Kageyama thought he was in love, the alpha was just being controlled by biology, how could there be anything between them, he’d never said anything before the incident.

 

He would grow to hate Shoyo, someone that proud would, he had to know these feelings he thought he had were just biological response.

 

“I know you’re scared Hinata, but believe it or not I was going to ask you  for permission to court you.”

 

“What?” The Omega pulled out of the Alpha’s light hold, sitting up to face the Prince.

 

“Listen, I didn’t want you to feel intimidated by the fact I was next in line to be king, but to be honest I don’t even know if that’s true. My brother survived his childbirth, he has two breathing infants one male one female, secondary gender will most likely be revealed within a month or at the latest thirteen years. It doesn’t matter, what matters is, he’s alive, he’s been acting King this whole time, he was born first and I will not fight him for the crown if he wants it. I do know that I want you, and Natsu. I want you to be my mate and Natsu to be my child. I can’t let you go. I will break. I’ve never known the warmth you’ve both shown me and my brother. He’s changed just by knowing you as well.”

 

Shoyo held his breath, daring to open his eyes and meet the gunmetal blue, honest, open, and vulnerable. He looked afraid, afraid of what? Was he scared of rejection?

 

Those hands so warm, so much bigger than Shoyo’s were palm down at his side, and the omega’s own moved as if on their own accord taking the nearest one in his own.

 

The Alpha caught his breath, and the omega let out a long held sigh, the healer  placed the larger palm against his own cool cheek nuzzling into the swordsman’s calloused hand.  How gentle his alpha could be, then a flash of what he could remember during his heat made him catch his breath. Alphas could be just as cruel, as if sensing his thoughts Kageyama quickly pulled the small body towards him.

 

“I’m sorry for everything that happened but I’m not sorry for bonding. I want you to be my only bond mate. I want you to bond with me. I was rough, I am an idiot. I’ve been frustrated. So many scents were on you, so many where touching you.”

 

“I’ve never been with anyone but you.There's been no one else-”

 

Kageyama’s chest swelled with pride and at the same time a sinking guilt, he’d left bruises and forced a knot. He cut the omega’s words off sealing his mouth over the unsuspecting healer’s opened mouth.

 

Shoyo was suddenly under the larger body but he wasn’t afraid he was startled but not afraid.

 

“I am a coward if I blame the heat and my biology. I could have fought it harder, but the scent of that idiot on you the scents of so many where clinging to you I had to be on you, I needed to be in you. Even now. But I won't ever do that again, not without your permission, not without you taking the lead, even if I have to be tied down during your heat.”

 

“You are so extreme Bakayama. Just apologize.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I forgive you.” Hinata replied just as quickly.

 

“Is your body-”

 

“It is sore and I don’t think I’ll be jumping into bed with you anytime soon.”

 

“Can I still kiss you.”

 

The omega smiled his face turning a bright red, “Bakayama.” He whispered before pressing his own wanting eager mouth to the surprised alpha’s closed lips.

**_~0~_ **

 

Oikawa winced as Shoyo applied clean dressings to his wounds. Hajime held his Omega’s hand and tried to look away. The alpha kept growling, and Yachi kept dropping whatever she held in her hands in response to the alpha’s territorial snapping and heavy scent.

 

“This is looking really good, it’s healing well. I’m just going to check a few other things.” Shoyo spoke ignoring the alpha, he only smiled reassuringly at the young blond as she hurriedly picked up the towles she had been carrying.

 

“A few things?” The alpha’ voice rose a pitch his growling forgotten.

 

“I need to see how other things are healing. This is  bit more intrusive-”

 

Hajime turned white watching as more bloody cloths were pulled from the under the omega.

 

“Iwa-chan?” The Omega held his alpha’s hand squeezing in discomfort, but he noticed his alpha's paling color.

 

Shoyo sighed and without blinking tossed the dirty rags into the bag Yachi held out, removing his gloves he caught the tall swaying alpha before he collapsed fully.  The small blond omega shrieked.  

 

“It’s alright, easy there. Lord Iwaizumi.” Shoyo cooed, and Oikawa rolled his eyes watching Yachi and Shoyo work to get the taller alpha into a chair.

 

In the corner the two white bassinets started to move, “Looks like Ren and Kazue are ready for another feeding.” Hinata strained under the larger body.

 

“At this rate I feel like a milk cow.” Tooru glanced over at his alpha who was sunk into a big high backed chair, his large body limp nearly spilling out of the unfortunate piece of furniture that stood like a throne. .

 

“Don’t worry about him, he’ll be alright. He loves you so much that his instincts are going haywire. He knows we need to do what we are doing and at the same time he wants to keep you from feeling any pain. He’ll come to in a minute. “

 

“He’s just like having another child. It’s just like Iwa-chan, he couldn’t have just given me one, no he had to go for twins. Then he falls asleep on the job over the little bit of blood.”

 

Shoyo knew despite the Prince’s tone he was far from feeling irritated. His face was aglow as he held the fussier of the two babies, Kazue was bigger than his sister by a pound his raven black hair and his expressive face with narrowed eyes he was a perfect cross of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Ren was slower to anger but once she started it was hard to calm her. Her hair was just like her sire’s dark black and spiked out in all directions whereas here brother’s was feathery soft and more layered.

Olive green eyes blinked up at Shoyo as he took the smaller body carefully swaddled in a white blanket, her brother had wiggled free from his, she however found it more calming.  “Ren you patient little princess, I’ll take you to your mother.”

 

“Moo!” Tooru called with a giggle. “Ouch! Ka-chan!”

 

Shoyo smiled “He is a bit eager when it comes to eating isn’t he? “

 

“He’s a right little oinker.” Oikawa smiled at Shoyo before allowing the other half of his robe to slip off of his pale shoulder.

 

“I’ll help you Oikawa-san.” The healer was rewarded with a nuzzle from the omega prince, his head pressed into the healer’s free hand.

 

“I already warned you, please call me Tooru. After all you’ve seen and cleaned up, we should be on first name basis by now.” He sighed into the soft hand that smelled like his children and oddly like his brother.

 

Hinata giggled, as he was fitting the baby against her mother’s milk swollen nipple.

 

“Sorry Tooru, I’m not used to such things.” he helped the baby settle into the omega’’s free arm.

 

“I see my idiot brother has been rough. Yachi told me you had a short heat. What brought it on? I hope that it wasn’t the stress-”distress started to seep into the sweet scent of the room and Hinata quickly petted the soft hair of the prince.

 

“No, no. Please don’t worry about that. It wasn’t you. To be honest I don’t know why I went into heat but it only lasted a few hours. And we are fine, Tobio and I.”

 

“Tobio? Were you hurt? My brother took care of the guard that dared lay hands on you, heat or no heat. And poor Yachi-chan she was so terrified. “

 

Yachi held a goblet of water to the pale adviser now father who was coming around.

 

“He’s seen battle believe it or not he was a field adviser for my father’s general Ukai before he was asked to sit at the table with the other useless voices. I keep them around only because they are inherited from my father’s rule and it will be my brother who will have to get rid of them. I’d like to see the whole useless lot gone. They have terrible old ideals that don’t set well with the forward motion and growth of our kingdom’s prosperity.”

 

“I see you’ve put some thought into this.” Iwaizumi swayed briefly as he stood, then he boldly  caressed his son’s milk stained cheek.

 

“Oh, all but you Iwa-chan. And look at your son, he’s such a messy eater. I wonder whom he gets that from.”

 

“Oh, I know exactly whom he takes after. Impatient, overly eager, vocal and-”

 

“My lord Iwaizumi-san, “ Yachi interrupted nervously, “Lord Lee is asking for you. There is a meeting-”

 

“Oh, yes. I suppose I should go.check in. The old dogs are probably wondering how I can spend so much time with my pups and my mate. “

 

Iwaizumi beant down and nuzzled his mates cheek, “If only they knew just how sweet my mate is and just how adorable my pups are. They would understand.”

 

Shoyo looked away from the endearing scene, a smile on his face he readied a rocking chair for the new mother to sit in. Baby Ren cooed at her father who was reluctant to leave, he bent down and kissed her dark head. “I’ll be back my loves.”

“Go, coward. It’s best you don’t see the bed sheets and duvet being changed. My beloved Iwa-chan.”

 

“Oh, shut it Shittykawa.” The Alpha rubbed his chin over the top of his mates soft head.

 

“My lord they’re waiting.” Yachi nervously wrung her hands, she had been discarding the bloody rags when a guard approached her and demanded she tell the young advisor to meet in the conference hall. She was rather scared of the intimidating guard, he only stood around outside the meeting hall and war rooms, so she wasn’t too familiar with him.

 

“Looks like we have a pause so I’m going to move you over Tooru.” Shoyo signaled for Yachi to take baby Ren and put her in the bassinet. Shoyo gently took the still suckling Ka-chan who huffed at being pulled away too soon but Shoyo hushed him patted the baby firmly laying him over his shoulder. A loud burp sounded and a sigh, The healer giggled and nuzzled the soft head.

 

“He already smells strongly of alpha, is that normal?” Tooru asked softly, his eyes on his pups and his hands itching to have them back in his arms.

 

“Sometimes it is very apparent depending on the strength of the sire’s genes.”

 

This had the Prince sitting up proudly he pulled his robe shut to cover his exposed chest, Yachi was blushing a deep scarlet.

 

“They’re nipples Yachi dear, get used to them, you have them as well.”

 

The poor servant turned an even brighter color as she finished burping the now sleepy Ren.

 

“You are going to be a handful Just like your mother..” Shoyo smiled down at the gurgling infant in his arms, the boy huffed and sniffed at the healer, waving a chubby fist around before capturing it in his own mouth.

 

“That angel there will be a mama’s boy you watch.” The young prince smiled brightly.

 

“That I don’t doubt.” Hinata giggled nuzzling the pup once more before laying him down.

 

“Alright now let’s get you into the chair so we can change the bedding. We are going slow so tell me if you’re in pain.”

 

“I just had babies I’m not glass Shoyo, please. Let's just get this over with.”

 

Hinata knew moving the patient after a day would be painful however it was best to move those muscles and to keep bedding clean at the same time. Tooru took the healers arm for support, he groaned as Yachi and Shoyo pulled him to a standing position, “Don’t strain, your stitches are still too fresh, let us do all the work.” Hinata warned and the Prince clinched his teeth and nodded.

 

He slowly shuffled to the rocking chair and eased into it, the two went to make quick work of the bedding when the door opened. Yachi didn’t look up, Tooru was too busy reaching into the bassinet to hold his fussy son, it was Shoyo who stopped what he was doing.

 

The world felt as if it was in slow motion, he grabbed for the fire poker in time to cross swords with a blade intent on running through a mother holding his child.

 

“No bitch will sit on the throne!”

  



	9. Hands off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an assassination attempt gone wrong, and a kidnapping in progress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me on tumbler at Marylouleachsfanfictionspace.tumblr also thanks everyone for your comments and praise!!!!!!!! you motivate me!

Hinata was pushed back but he caused enough of a distraction that the assassin was now focused on him. “You were second on my list but now I guess I’ll end you first then finish with the bitch-”

 

Yachi brought down a heavy pitcher of water over the beta’s head. The man staggered and Hinata was on his feet swinging the heavy fire poker brining the iron rod down hard on the man’s shoulder, then catching him across the left side of his face. 

 

The attacker spit blood at Shoyo before launching forward, his sword had clattered at his feet he was dazed from the heavy blows.

 

“Get the prince and pups out!” Hinata growled before the man tackled him, a small dagger in his hand he made a slashing motion and Hinata covered his face the cold blade slicing through the sleeve of his robe. He wasn’t prepared for the hard blow to his face, he tasted blood in his mouth and his ears were ringing, he was straddled another blow to his left side rocked his whole body. 

 

Kuroo had been hovering in the hall, something in him perhaps his own curiousity or alpha instinct drew him to the wing where the Prince was said to be with his newlings. It was odd that it wasn’t heavily guarded or guarded at all. His Kenma was heavily guarded much to his displeasure but if Kuroo wasn’t with him he had and entourage. 

 

Kuroo easily walked down the corridor, that’s when he heard the crying of pups, it caused a tightening in his gut, but when he looked up hearing a crash and clang, he saw the heavy doors of a nursery opening and a blond servant pail as a ghost holding a tiny squirming bundle in her arms and the unsteady Omega holding tightly to another pup. 

 

“Yamamoto!” He growled rushing forward, his guard was quick to lift the Prince up, Kuroo drew his sword.

 

“There’s a beta! He tried to kill us! He’s going to kill Shoyo!”

 

“The healer?”

 

Yachi nodded to the alpha’s question the tall man with the odd hairstyle kicked the door open.

 

Nobuyuki was calling for help, but to his surprise the whole corridor had been cleared. 

 

“I’ll find someone! Please take Ren.” She handed the unprepared alpha a small bundle and hurried down the corridor.The Alpha gripped his sword ready to do battle, the omega sobbing in Yamamoto’s arms was holding the screaming child, “Are you hurt?” Yamamoto quickly tried to look the small chocolate brown haired omega over.

 

“No. “ He shook his head, his whole body trembling. 

 

“You will be fine, No one will hurt you or your pups. You’re looking at two of the best Nekoma swordsmen.”

 

This seemed to calm the omega, who in turn tried to calm his son.

 

“He’s beautiful. What’s his name?”

 

“Kazue.” The Omega sniffed.

 

“Fuck! He’s bleeding! That bastard stabbed him!”Kuroo yelled out, just as Yachi arrived with Kageyama and Hajime several other guards on their heels. 

 

The Alpha had the sense to knock the assassin out, he was now holding the small omega in his arms, this was the one that would be saving Kenma, and that bastard beta had nearly killed him. Kuroo had also seen the bond mark, he swore under his breath if his bond mate really treasured him why was he so unguarded. He would be taking the healer, he was obviously unwanted here. There was something going on in Karasuno, and the little omega was at risk here, Kuroo was even more determined to leave soon.

 

There was a lot of growling as soon as the Karasuno soldiers arrived, Nekoma was instinctively on alert wanting to protect the pups and the the omegas.

 

“NO! They helped us. Please, the man that tried to kill the Prince was a Beta guard. He usually guards the war room and conference hall. Please!”

 

Kageyama reached for his mate Nekoma’s King growled at him still holding a cloth to the bleeding arm. It was a cloth ripped from the King’s own arm, “A mate of a prince should be protected better.”  He  lectured. 

 

Kageyama reached again from his mate ignoring the alpha, he could smell blood, Hinata’s blood.

 

“Give him back, or I’ll kill you with my own two hands.” Kageyama snapped out of his daze. Kuroo gently handed the small unconscious omega over. 

 

“He’s brave. He took the bastard on himself.”

 

“I know he’s brave, stupidly so.” Kageyama yelled out orders “Take that one to the interrogation room! No one touches or talks to him! I will be in shortly!” 

 

No one said anything, his guards picked up the unconscious beta and did as directed, an icy chill running down their spines, there would be no mercy for this man and rightly so. 

 

_**~0~** _

 

Shoyo sat straight up, stumbling out of bed, he hissed at his sore arm but he was more worried for the Prince and the babies, he opened his bedroom doors stumbling out into the corridor only to have strong arms lift him up as if he were nothing but a bag of feathers.

 

He froze not recognizing the man now holding him, he started to struggle, “Hinata-san!” Suga sighed, “You’re awake.”

 

“Why am I being held by a gorilla in a uniform?” he hissed attempting to growl at the big Alpha.

 

“He’s your guard.” 

 

“Nope. Put me down.” He ordered but the man with the closely shaved dark hair and emotionless face only carried him back to his room and plopped him gently onto his bed.

 

“You are on bed rest.”

 

“Says who!?” Shoyo tried to get off the bed only to have the guard move to pick him up once more. “If you touch me I’ll have you spitting out teeth!”

 

“Shoyo, please Narita-san is only doing his job.”

 

“I won't be a prisoner-”

 

“Don’t move around too much your arm. Shimizu had to give you thirteen stitches.”

 

“What about Prince Oikawa and the pups? Is Yachi alright?”

 

“Everyone is fine just a bit shaken up. “

 

“Where’s Natsu?”

 

“I’ll bring her here. And then we can all go to Prince Oikawa he’s been asking about you non stop.” 

 

Kuroo stood off in a corner watching as the healer entered his daughter in his arms, he held her with the good arm she nuzzled him and hummed into his shoulder bone. The babies were asleep and Oikawa sat in a nest his children in bed with him, his eyes red rimmed though when he heard Shoyo call his name a watery smile crossed his face. His arms reached out signaling Shoyo that the omega needed a hug.

 

Kuroo watched as the small Omega and his daughter went to the nest and both embraced the trembling Prince.

 

Suga wiped his eyes and joined in on the massive hug, the scent filling the room overcame the anxiety of earlier. 

 

Kuroo wondered then if the gray haired servant could be useful after all he may just need to bring the man along. Kenma was an orphan and needed this kind of bonding with other omegas. 

  
  


“Thank you.” Hinata approached the alpha with the funny hair.

 

Kuroo was faced with such open honesty and he didn’t know how to respond. Then the young healer smiled “I have you to thank that I didn’t bleed to death.” He smiled despite the dark bruising on his cheek and just under his slightly swollen left eye.

 

“I wish I had only arrived soon, I may have been able to save you from broken ribs and a bruised face.” 

 

The small omega ducked his head and shrugged “I’ll live. I’ve seen worse. If there is something I can do, something within my power I will-”

 

Kuroo took a breath, watching the gray haired omega pick up a slightly fussy pup, while the Prince held his daughter and fed her.

 

“Morning sickness. What can be done for horrible morning sickness. My mate is but a few weeks along and he hasn't taken well to it. “

 

Concern crossed the healers bruised face, “I can give you something he can take throughout his pregnancy. “

 

“How much would it take to have you come back with me to be my queen’s healer? You name-”

 

“Nothing. He is my mate and he stays here.” Kageyama grawled pulling Hinata into his arms. “We are grateful for you saving my brother who is our next king. However you are too close to my mate-”

 

“Is he really safe here? I could provide the protection he needs and your bond is only a half bond, I don’t see a corresponding mark on your neck. That only means you disrespect Hinata-kun. You will have other mates-” Kageyama snarled and Hajime jumped between the two.

“I will ask you kindly to leave Sire. My brother in law’s personal life is none of Nekoma’s business. I am indebted to you for all of mine that you saved. However this conversation ends here.”

 

“I guess that’s that then.” The King smiled sadly, and in his scheming mind he was resolute. 

 

That night he met with his men, they were to leave in the morning, but he needed to act quickly.

 

A peace treaty between Nekoma and Karasuno had been signed that week, sure but this was life or death. 

 

**_~0~_ **

“Wait before you leave Sire!” Shoyo held a jar of herbs. “For your Queen, just have him drink this tea once before each meal.” The King held the jar and smiled sadly, he was near the gate ready to leave the castle grounds. 

 

“I am grateful for this. Is there no way to persuade you to leave with me willingly now? I can promise you a prominent marriage to one of my knights you would want for nothing-”

 

“His answer is no. “ Narita growled pulling the young Omega back.

 

“I have my own voice.” He shook his head “Thank you for your offer but my child’s alpha is here and my life is here. “

 

“On your head be it.”

 

The King mounted his horse pulling his cloak over him, he winced, he couldn’t take the child from her alpha. Could the omega get over the loss of a child? His own mother had easily given him up and left to lead a life in court away from him, surrounded by parties and jewels. Until she died in a carriage accident.

 

He rode off knowing that they’d already held the first person in their plan. The servant with the gray hair was slumped in the arms of Fukunaga one of his soldiers he had camping out at the edge of Karasuno's kingdom. The soldier was the largest in the small entourage belonging to the King. He was silent and followed orders without question, so when he was given a description and a cloth with the omega’s scent he stealthily disguised himself as house staff and found the target. He injected the young man with a sleep potion, and Yaku would be proud of his handy work. The beautiful Omega was sleeping easily and without distress. 

 

“One down.” He waited, knowing the plan would work without question.

 

_**~0~** _

Narita heard a cat meowing Natsu dashed out into the garden to follow the sound Hinata laughed seeing his guard’s displeasure. The man needed to be less serious, the child screamed and Hinata’s heart stopped he started to run forward unaware of the man that crept up behind him, he didn’t have a chance to react, Natsu’s doll was in his hands he dropped the toy and slumped forward feeling a prick to the back of his neck.

 

“Kageyama-”He tried to yell but it was a weak whisper the world going dark around him.

 

Yamamoto looked around gently picking the small man up he hurried to his waiting horse hidden behind a grove of apple trees. He rode off, handing the young omega off to another awaiting rider, he then split off in a different direction in hopes of throwing the scent off long enough that his Sire and the group crossed over into their own lands.

  
  
  
  



	10. Oh! Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent a fun weekend in portland, OR. Walked around the shanghai tunnels, ate some kick ass authentic Chinese food and hit up voodoo donuts before leaving. what a weekend. Now back to the daily grind. enjoy this short chapter. find me on tumblr if you want... Marylouleachsfanfictionspace.tumblr.com.

Suga tried to pull his arms free, his head was pounding and mouth dry, his mind screamed DAICHI! The dimly lit room wasn’t familiar and he was on the cold stone floor, tears pooled in his eyes as he struggled against his fear, and the ropes that bit into his wrists and ankles. He spotted a still unconscious Hinata.He wiggled across the cold floor towards the  unconscious omega. He knew when Shoyo started to come to, his body stiffened and he struggled against his own ropes hogtying him as well. 

 

He rolled around his wide eyes meeting the scared Suga’s, questions passed silently between the two, questions without answers. Then the door opened, “Shit! Fukunaga! You idiot! You tied them up?” Nobuyuki growled quickly pulling out a dagger to cut the ropes, the sight of a dagger had both men trying to quickly wiggle away, the room was heavy with anxiety. 

 

“They’re prisoners-” Fukunaga held his breath taking a step back out of the cell he’d left the two in.”

 

“Call Yaku this one’s bleeding.” Kai tried to sooth the two “Sssh, no one’s gonna hurt ya. This is a misunderstanding. We are gonna all be great friends.”

 

“Where’s Daichi?” Suga demanded once his mouth was uncovered by the rope, his hands were free he quickly worked on his legs. 

 

“Daichi?” Kai asked, as he gently cut the orange haired healer. 

 

“My mate. Why are we here?” he pulled Shoyo into his lap, the small healer whimpered his wound had reopened in his struggling and due to the tight unforgiving rope that had bound his wrists. The healer was pale, his head bobbed back, “He’s lost a lot of blood. If he dies gods help you.”

 

“I won't let him die.” an omega with light brown hair and eyes entered into the room quickly. Get him up to the infirmary quickly.”

 

“Come on you too.” The one called  Fukunaga lifted Suga as if he were lighter than a feather and carried him out of the room. 

 

Suga was later pushed into another room “There the King says to make Ken-chan to feel better.” 

 

The omega was confused but found himself in a larger room there were several chess boards and different types of game boards. Some had foreign writing on them and he didn’t know where they came from. He could smell the heavy scent of distress in the air. 

 

“The king said you made the Prince feel better, now do the same for Ken-chan or you back to the cell.” 

 

“That’s not how you talk to omegas Fukunaga!” Kai smiled nervously, his sleeves rolled up and hands washed of blood.

 

“Your friend will be fine, Yaku is a good healer just a bad midwife. Understand? We heard you could help our Kenma, he’s having a hard go. “

 

“You kidnapped Hinata and myself so we can help with your pregnant friend.”

 

“He’s not just our friend, he’s the queen. Have some respect-” Fukunaga growled, causing the figure under the pile of pillows and blanket in the middle of the large canopy bed with red curtains. 

 

The small figure whimpered again and groaned suddenly leaning over the side of the large bed reaching for the chamber pot. Suga was quick to be at his side and help him as he was sick.

 

“Where is that tea Hinata had given the king?”

 

“It’s being looked over by-”

 

“Get it!” Suga hissed, holding the frail figure in his arms, he held the bowl under the boys chin, cat like eyes looked up at him, Suga could see the red rimmed eyes, sunken in due to lack of sleep and dehydration. 

 

“Ssssh. You’ll be okay soon. “ Suga removed the bowl and grabbed for a rag sitting just on the oak nightstand.  He gently wiped the boy’s mouth and the Omega leaned into him with a pathetic whimper.

 

Suga couldn’t push the boy away, it obviously wasn’t his doing that the gray haired omega was there. 

 

He held the youngman in his arms humming gently, carding his fingers through the boy’s oddly colored hair. 

 

When the tea arrived he held a cup to the fragile omega’s lips, he coughed and sputtered but managed to keep it down. Instantly the boy was relaxed and he purred, causing both alpha’s in the room to gasp. 

 

Kuroo heard it from the door’s entry way, his Kenma was purring. He closed his eyes, this was proof he made a good decision. 

 

**_~0~_ **

 

Once Hinata woke again he felt less weak, he was sent to look over the Queen. Indeed the boy was fragile, he had lost important pounds and was almost skeletal, Hinata quickly went to work the foods he had asked to be made were simple soft dishes and a usually picky Kenma was eating without issue. After a week he started to gain weight and Kuroo had ordered a banquet in his mate’s name. The young omega had been shy around everyone, except Shoyo, Shoyo couldn’t be angry at the Queen however the king was another issue.

 

“I want to go home! You had no right bringing Suga and I here.”

 

“Impossible this is your new home.” Suga’s legs gave way hearing such resolution in the Nekoma king’s voice. Shoyo however hissed, and growled.

 

“You can’t keep us here! Suga has a mate, I have a mate!”

 

“Neither of you are pregnant. Especially Suga-kun. He has yet to produce children with his mate, therefore it isn’t a real bond and under Nekoma law he will be given to an alpha that will bond and mate him. Right now isn’t a good time seeing how both of you will oversee Kenma’s-”

 

Suga was sobbing at the hopelessness of his situation, he wrapped his hands around himself. Shoyo on the other hand lifted his hand and caught the king off guard by slapping him. 

 

“How dare you assume such!”

 

Kuroo growled but didn’t get any words in he was cut off by the familiar scent and a gasp. “Kuro-what have you done!” Kenma was standing near the doors of the throne room.

 

“Kitten-”The king went to his mate dropping down to his knees hearing the displeasure.

 

“YOU KIDNAPPED MY FRIENDS!” he raised his voice,  

 

“Now, Kitten you don’t understand you were sick-”

 

“You couldn't have asked.”

 

“I tried but that idiot Kageyama refused to let chibi-chan go.”

 

“Because he’s my mate!” The healer was massaging his temples he’d felt a headache coming on probably due to not eating. However even the idea of food made his stomach learch, and for some reason he felt like crying. “I need to get home to my daughter-”

 

“Oh my gods Kuro! You stole a mother away from his pup?”

 

“He can make more.” Kuroo had never been slapped before let alone twice in one day, let alone by the normally non violent Kenma. “Don’t touch me!” Kenma turned on his heel and walked away.

 

Suga and Hinata were left alone in the empty hall, Hinata helped Suga to his feet, “We will be going home, with or without permission.”

 

“Shoyo?” Suga frowned wiping his tears, the orange haired healer was suddenly swaying.

 

“I’m fine, I just skipped lunch, the Nekoma food is too rich for me.”

 

Suga sniffed pushing his head against the underside of the omega’s chin, he froze just below the boy’s scent gland.

 

“When are you due a heat?”

 

“This kidnapping mess has no doubt pushed my heat off, and I had that short heat just before we entered this whole mess. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“Shoyo, you are tired? You have headaches, you shy away from food and your scent has changed.”

 

“No it hasn’t-it cant”

 

Suga pailed “We have to get out of here.”

  
  
  



	11. unexpected visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unexpected visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey friends thanks for hanging in there with me. Find me on tumblr Marylouleachsfanfictionspace.tumblr. ask me some questions, gets some answers. tell me a joke! if you want a cute postcard with a chibi hinata join the mailing list.

Hinata was refusing to apply any kind of salve to the King’s face, he had been cut by the ring his mate wore. The young healer was wearing chains on his ankles, and a collar around his neck. He and Suga had been caught trying to sneak out. Now he was forced to stand where ‘I (King Kuroo) can see you’ They were standing in an awkward silence in the throne room, the king listening to several peasants who brought in crops ruined by fire, suspected arson. There was a line of locals waiting their turn to be heard.

 

Then a man with white and black hair spiked up like a great horned owls, the roots were black, stormed in with a booming voice.

  


“What happened to your face bro?” The stranger asked his large narrowed and his bushy eyebrow arched.

 

“Excuse me for cutting in line this is life or death! I need a healer!”

 

“Bokuto don’t bro me. What’s going on, why are you dressed like a peasant and who is this?” The king was off his throne and pulled Hinata with him, the young omega tugged at the ridiculous collar. He kicked out and hissed but the king ignored this.

 

“Kuroo, I need your help.” Bokuto ran a hand through his spiked hair.

 

“Oh my godds.” Kuroo pulled the oversized cloak away from the sleeping face of “Prince Keiji? Bro-”

 

“Here me out-”

 

“His hands are chained!” Kuroo tugged at Hinata who fell on his knees at the two men’s feet.

 

“I couldn’t leave him! I had to-” Bokuto carried the young omega in his arm, his own face was dirty and bruised. “They were cruel to him, they wanted to marry him off to my father. I had-”

 

“First let’s get these chains off his wrists and then you can tell me whats going on. “

 

Yaku was there with Hinata, the orange haired healer took the lead and the older healer followed.

 

Bokuto stood near the bed they laid his love out on, the orange haired healer frowned cleaning the sleeping Prince’s face. This was a prince from the lands outskirting  Fukurodani? He was beautiful in his sleep, dark lashes, that matched his dark hair.

 

He suddenly felt homesick himself, this poor youngman had been shackled, the skin on his feet and wrists were rubbed raw. Hinata ignored his own sore ankles.

“Thank you.” Bokuto whispered causing Hinata to jump, “I’m sorry if I scared you. I wanted to thank you for taking care of Keiji. I didn’t put the shackles on him, he was trying to protect me.” The white haired Alpha reached for the hands that Hinata had carefully wrapped the omega’s wrists after covering them in a thick healing paste. “When will he wake?”

 

“He’s dehydrated, and under stress. If he is truly you’re mate to be, it would be best to have skin to skin contact.” Hinata had hissed when seeing the young prince’s back, he wanted to cry for the stranger but tears were useless, instead he got to work cleaning up the mess of flesh and infection.  “The fever has already passed, the worst is over My lord.” Hinata assured feeling tired himself.

 

Bokuto concentrated on the omega asleep, “He looks peaceful. Could you make that last as long as possible please?”

 

“He should be comfortable for the rest of the night, the tea I had him drink contained important healing qualities as well as pain suppressors. He isn’t so weak to let this be his end. He does need to wake soon so he can eat."

 

The tall broad shouldered lord smiled wide, wiping his tears. “You are right! You know your stuff little man! He is strong you should have seen how beautiful he was, this idiot. He stared my father down and not once did he cry out when they beat him.” Bokuto sniffed, "You've been so gentle to him. Who are you?"

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Kuroo cut in pulling on the leash around Hinata’s kneck, the omega pulled back and hissed.

 

“Is that necessary?”

 

“This little chibi-chan is dangerous. He’d cut you if he knew who you were Bokuto. I wouldn’t get too close. “

 

“I would not-”

 

“You would if I told you this is a price of Fukurodani, not just a prince but THE PRINCE Bokuto Kotaro. Son of-”

 

“The butcher?” Hinata felt sick, not expecting the son of such a villain to look so normal. 

 

Bokuto didn’t look away from Keiji, he shook his head, “That’s my father.”

 

“His lands are currently making it difficult for your cutiepie and his soldiers. I’m sure Kageyama-kun ducking and dodging such poisoned arrows-”

 

“Oh, Kuroo! Don’t tell me.” Bokuto was standing now, looking closer at the small orange haired omega in healer's robes. The chained feet, the collar and leash.  “Bro-”

 

“This is Hinata Shoyo he is an expert healer and he is Kageyama Tobio’s mate. Although I will be having him bond with one of my men. “

 

“Go to hell!”

 

“Come along it’s past your bedtime.”

 

Shoyo kicked and hissed, haiting how he was easily slung over the King’s shoulder.

  
He was dumped in a different room, he shared a locked chamber with Suga. but this chamber had a different scent it was heavy with alpha.  There was just a bed and no Suga, the bed was plain with a nightstand with a water pitcher.

 

The door opened before Hinata could find something to defend himself with. In entered an Alpha wearing a dark cloak, “Stay back! I already told that idiot I’m not interested in a mate! I already have one and he’s enough." Hinata backed up and shuffled towards the water pitcher breaking it against the table.

 

“I’ll cut your knott right the fuck off and I’m a healer I know how to make it hurt-”

 

“Before you cut me, will you tell me about this mate? I’m jealous-” The alpha pushed his hood back, a grin on his face.

 

“Kageyama! “ Hinata shuffled forward jumping into the arms of his mate.  “How! Is this a dream?” The orange haired omega was nuzzling the tallerman.

 

“No you aren’t dreaming and Daichi is waiting outside, we are getting out.”

 

“Wait-” Hinata froze “You shouldn’t be here! It’s dangerous. Bokuto is here.”

 

“Who do you think let us in.” Kageyama replied cupping his mates face kissing his cheeks then his lips. "I'll explain later!"

 

“Oi! No time!” Daichi! Growled into the room holding his mate around the waist a grin on Suga’s face.

 

“We have help from Maddog. Apparently he has his eyes on another omega and had no want to mate and force a bond with an unwilling omega.” Hinata clung to Kageyama holding his tears back he took deep breaths, sniffing the alpha.

 

“I’m going to kill that bastard!” Kageyama growled kneeling at his love’s feet. “This!” he gently took his love’s foot in hand.

 

“Here.” an alpha growled tossing a key on a heavy loop towards the prince.

 

“Is everyone alright? Natsu, Oikawa the twins-”

 

“Natsu has been upset, she refuses to eat, the only one that can keep her calm is my brother, who in return has been  wailing about the inept guards. The fact that you were taken so easily, has been a security subject every night at the beginning of the meetings and the end. He has been unmanageable I think he’s even more unbearable to be around without Suga-san to keep him calm. The assassination plot was already dealt with.” Kageyama unlocked the shackles they fell to the ground with a heavy clatter and Hinata sighed blissfully. “It turns out my father’s old regime wasn’t so happy about progression. Something I made an example of before announcing my declining the crown. My brother will continue as King and he’s doing a great job reforming our army. The bastards actually poisoned his tea causing him to go into heat the first time, thinking if he were to get pregnant he wouldn’t live. Then when he lived they tried to make the babies come earlier. “

 

“That’s awful.” Hinata was kissing his mate’s face, happy to be free and happy to be with his mate.

 

“Let’s go. We have a small window-” Maddog growled.

 

Hinata smiled at the grumpy alpha, “Thank you I owe you my life as well as the life of my child.”

 

Maddog wasn’t used to being spoken to let alone thanked he only nodded awkwardly. “Just remember our deal.”

 

“Deal?” Hinata followed Kageyama out the door.

 

“I’ll explain later. Since you left we were sent a backup omega healer. He isn’t well trained and has come to us to help Shimizu with the injured refugees coming in from Fukurodani. Bokuto the exiled prince started a revolution. We caught word of his epic declaration of love. I'll explain later. Just know that Yahaba-kun really saved us." 

Maddog narrowed his eyes, at the mention of the healer, “He is a childhood friend and his father will have him sent to wed some monster in Fukurodani, there has been rumors the alpha has lost omegas due to suspicious accidents.”

 

“It’s in my power to change that situation by keeping him there at the castle.” Kageyama stated with a firm nodd.

 

“He must be important to you Maddog-san. Perhaps you should come with us.” Hinata tilted his head to the side, but the alpha kept himself half turned away from the omega. 

 

“I can’t leave my station. I have pledged my loyalty to King Kuroo.”

 

“This is treason.” Daichi reminded.

 

“This is different. I’m merely showing intruders the way out.”

 

“Wait-” Hinata bit his lip. “I can’t leave.”

 

Kageyama lifted the omega up “The fuck you can’t!”

 

“Kenma.” Hinata pulled at his own hair. “I have to train the healer here what to do. I can’t have him die if I can help it.”

 

“Shoyo, they want to keep you prisoner.” Daichi tried to explain.

 

“No, not Kenma. He wanted us free, he’s too weak to put up much of a fight. I have to stay, at least long enough to train Yaku.”

 

“Dammit Hinata. No! We leave tonight.”

 

“Please listen Kageyama. He’s just as important as Oikawa is. His mate was so desperate that he kidnapped Suga and Myself. Just so his mate can have comfort and medical help. The poor Queen was touch starved until Suga got here. “

 

Kageyama turned and looked at Daichi, “Go.”

 

“Sire.” Daichi started to protest. 

 

“Go. We will be behind you. Keep my idiot brother from starting a war. Let him know we are fine and Shoyo has work here. Maddog, can you-”

 

“I’ll get you a trade of clothes and disguise you as one of the house staff.”

 

Suga giggled thinking of the young lord in short pants holding a tray.

 

“See, I’ll be hanging around until Shoyo is confident in his teaching.”

 

“I love you.” Hinata wiped at his eyes, looking at his mate and truly feeling lucky to have found or having been found by such a strong and just man.

 

“You need to be kidnapped more often if this is how you react to me.” Kageyama pulled his love up into his arms and kissed him, causing Daichi and Suga to roll their eyes, however Maddog looked at the two sadly.

 


	12. Who did it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama the hot head, Kuroo the smug idiot , Bokuto means well and poor Yamamoto he's sooo lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter akaaaaaaaashi n possibly a war started.

Kageyama couldn’t bear to be far from his love,  but he had to change into a disguise. Even if every fiber of his being wanted no needed to be near his mate. Too much time had been spent apart, they needed to complete the bond. Kageyama swore he wouldn’t let his love go, he fought against instinct when the alpha helping them was stepping too close.

 

He needed to scent the smaller male until he was drenched in Kageyama’s pheromones warning off any other alpha. Except that would give them away, it would put the omega more danger.  That smug king had left marks on the tiny wrists and ankles, they dared lead his mate around like a slave with a collar.

 

“Go. I’ll be safe here.” Hinata promised, he kissed Kageyama hurriedly reluctantly stepping back.

 

“No. It’s better you stay with queen. “ Maddog  instructed keeping his distance, “I’ll have one of Yaku take you to his room. You stay there. The king has been forbidden by the queen to enter the bedchamber, and the King is currently occupied with our new visitors.”

 

Hinata nodded “Thank you. Uh, I feel odd calling you Maddog what is your name?”

 

The stern looking alpha paused caught off guard, “Maddog was a nickname I was given as a child, but my name is “Kyoutani Kentarou. “

 

“Thank you Kyoutani-san.”

 

“This way.” The guard turned away with a gruff, to Kageyama.

 

The door closed softly and not a few minutes later did Yaku enter hurriedly, “Come on.” He nervously looked down the hall. “I just want to apologize on behalf of our king. He’s not himself. He just loses his shit when it comes to his mate. If Kenma doesn’t make it I don’t think our king will be far behind.”

 

Hinata allowed Yaku to pull him by his sore wrist towards the heavily guarded room. The omega felt dizzy by the glares and pheromones the armed guards projected.

 

“Stop with that! We are here for Kenma-sama.” Yaku growled and hissed, the guards moved aside so the small healer could quickly open the heavy chamber door. “When Maddog told me what you were doing I couldn’t believe it.”

 

“Me either, I thought you were being stupid.” Kenma was sitting in a chair glaring at wood bored with several well polished marble. It wasn’t a set up that Hinata had seen before, but the Queen in his red silk robe was sitting with a protruding belly. “I know that you had a chance to go, Suga won't leave either. You both are idiots.” Kenma turned from the board sliding several pieces towards the middle and another away from what looked like a circular board. Kenma moved a black and white piece closer to the cat in the center, the owl piece was alone the pieces of similar color were horses moved back.

 

“I can’t leave my little ray of sunshine. Besides your pregnancy is coming along. When we first arrived we thought you were a few weeks but look at you after you were able to keep food down.” Suga spoke moving into the well lit part of the room, Hinata gasped. “You are really three months along. And though I’d like to see you rounder you are gaining perfectly.”

 

“Suga!” Hinata jumped at the gray haired omega.

 

“Daichi isn’t happy but he is waiting for us in the nearby village. The young prince will have a few words and probably have him demoted but, he refused to leave without me.”

 

“As I said idiots.” Kenma’s voice was devoid of any kind of reaction but Suga brought arms around the small omegas thin shoulders rubbing his own scent on the boy. A smile ghosted over the blushing face.

 

“So I as I thought Bokuto the idiot started a revolution. He never thinks anything through, now look. “  Kenma gestured to the board, Hinata didn’t know what he was looking at from the way Suga frowned he wasn’t alone. However Yaku winced, he pointed out the problem in defenses, the king was dead slain by his youngest son. This made Kentarou Bokuto the new king, by Fukurodani law, and it was a bloody law. Bokuto’s brothers would challenge or fall in line. Except the idiot prince had disappeared with the highly sought after prince of their allies, Akaashi Keiji. It was chaos but the people were standing by their new king calling for reform.

 

Kenma didn’t explain this, he was too busy trying to figure out a strategy, a hand resting on the table another on his belly. He glanced over to the pieces a crow perched on a flower. Hinata understood it now, that was were Tooru sat on the throne.

 

“Kuro that idiot may have started a war. We have the golden lords here. The Tsukishima army isn’t one to just jump into any frey without some kind of promise of reward or benefit. They will be neutral so they wont stop any army  unless a move is made in threat to their lands. They may even give permission to an army for payment, any army under such circumstances will be able to get to any of our own defenses. I am surprised though, it’s always been the stance of the throne here,” Kenma pointed to the crow perched on a flower, the vine looked to be tying the crows feet. If one were to look more closely there was a small flower clutched in the crows claws.  “that refugees were unwelcome unless they were from villages and states that offered up conscripts. They’ve been known to close their borders to refugees watching them starve at the gates without so much as a bat of an eye. However, word has reached us that King Oikawa is taking in refugees and even sending relief to war torn areas. But for how long? And at what cost? You need to go home.” Kenma murmured to himself glancing over to his friend with those narrowed cat like eyes. “ The roads are getting dangerous. Especially now with Bokuto’s little revolution. If he thinks we’ve harmed you, or worse something happens he will easily turn against Nekoma and thus the allies that Oikawa had suddenly made through his charitable endeavors will only add to his forces. “

 

“ I’ll write to him, I’ll have him see reason. Oikawa-sama is a truly a Great and honorable King. He will understand as a mother himself. I’ll tell him that I will return home once I’ve shown Yaku everything he needs to know. “ Hinata ignored the board, he kneeled before the small queen taking the cold hands into his own. “This little one is the future of your kingdom. Just as the pups safe in Kurasuno are the future of ours. So it might look dire now but there's always hope. I used to run away but not anymore. I won't run from anything. And years from now when our pups are sitting at a one table in peace this all will be a funny story to tell.”

 

Kenma felt a small kick in response to his friend’s words, “ I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” Hinata put a hand over his friends.

 

Kenma lightly ran his thin fingers over the red rings heavily etched into his friends wrist.

“Look what we’ve already done.” he wiped at his eyes, wondering if there would ever be peace between kingdoms ever.

 

“I’ve had worse.” Hinata leaned over to rest his head in Kenma’s lap.  “Besides. With Suga, and Yaku here with me what could go wrong?”

 

~0~

 

“Bo your brother’s are going to come after you. The people named you King, by fucking Fukurodani law you are the rightful KING! What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“I had to get Keiji to safety. We were surrounded there. I was cornered. I had to make some quick decisions.”

 

“I understand. You and Keiji are safe here. You know I would keep you safe no matter what.  But you can’t hide here forever your people are calling for revolution. What are you going to do?”

 

The owl frowned, “I just need to collect my thoughts. I will go back, I’ll take on the challenge. You and I both know it won't be a fair fight. “

 

“Your eldest brother pushed you into this Bo. You know he used Keji against you. He was planning on your acting out against your father. “

 

“I should have acted out a lot faster. I never thought that evil bastard would do that. He didn’t need to hurt him. He was taunting him, he offered Keiji reprieve if he would have given me up.”

 

The tall man wearing a dark cloak had his head in his hands sitting across from a sollem Kuroo. The two sat quietly in the throne room, far from prying eyes and straining ears.

 

“And you. You’ve stolen something I hear.” Bokuto’s head shot up, “Something you should return quickly. Oikawa and Kageyama aren’t ones that take anything likely, they are just as ruthless as their father when dealing with any slight. I don’t want to see you or anyone here. I think I’ve had enough of war and slaughter to last me a lifetime.”

 

“We aren’t here to talk about me. I only employed a new healer and servant. Maybe you should rest.”  

 

Bokuto made a face, “So is that why you had him collared? I didn’t know the Nekoma king, one known for his intelligence and his kindness would stoop so low.”

 

“Bo. Leave it.” A warning growl.

 

“They had Keiji in similar restraints.”  Bokuto hit his fists against the arms of his chair. “Tell me you aren’t like my father.”

 

“He tried to run!” Kuroo countered. “It’s diffrent.”

 

“Because he was here by choice?”

 

“Kenma could die! If you had a way to keep Akaashi alive you are telling me you wouldn’t take it? You wouldn’t act on it no matter how out of character or against your strict code it went?”

 

“Sire!” Fukunaga burst into the throne room.

 

“Kuroo-sama, as soon as Keiji is well enough for travel we’ll be leaving. Thank you for your help.” The owl sounded so formal in his address.

 

Kuroo glared at his long time friend and ally, “Fukunaga what is-”

 

“They’re gone. The healer and Suga-san.”

 

“What! How?” Kuroo was on his feet.

 

“There was help on the inside.” Nobuyuki his Captain of the guards bowed. “I’m sorry Sire. We are following up on a lead. “

 

“Who would dare?” Kuroo was leaving the room going into the hall he signaled for more men to come closer.  “There is no way they’ll get far!”

 

Bokuto slowly stood up and followed the group out, he wanted to get back to his Akaashi.

 

Yamamoto blocked Bokuto’s retreat, “I’m sorry Bokuto-sama but you will have to come with us.”

 

“Just keep your hands off of my Akaashi. Kuroo-sama has already sworn to keep him safe.”

 

“Bo? What did you do?” Kuroo froze, Bokuto would never betray him. He wouldn’t sentence Kenma to death?

 

“As you said Tetsuro. I did what I had to for Keiji. “

 

~0~

 

Hinata rubbed his aching temples, lately he wasn’t feeling his best. He allowed Yaku to rub salve on his bruised and chaffed wrists. When the short healer motioned to do the same to Shoyo’s neck the orange haired omega declined.

 

“I’ll do it. My mark is still really sensitive.”

 

“How did you manage to go so long without his scent? Usually if you have been marked as an omega you’re miserable without your mates touch or scent.”

 

Hinata shrugged. “I don’t know maybe I’m defective or he didn’t bite hard enough. Although it feels like it’s pretty deep. I never marked him back to complete the anchor. “ Hinata blushed remembering how it felt to be back in Kageyama’s warm embrace. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact he was pregnant not that anyone but Suga knew this.

 

Yaku was still frowning, “I’m sorry you were brought here. If I was a better healer.”

 

Shoyo shook his head taking the small silver jar of salve from his red robbed friend. “Don’t say that. You are a quick learner. I am a midwife because my mother and brother were already very skilled and they passed their knowledge to me. Before them my grandmother and his. I came into this world and as soon as I could talk I was given mortar and pestle to grind ingredients. I was walked through my mother’s small garden and shown what herbs did what. I am excited to show you what I know so you can save lives. Not just royal but those in your village. I’m a little irritated at your King but I understand what love will make us do. “

 

He thought of his Natsu “I would do anything to be back with my pup. Knowing that she is safe with Oikawa-sama keeps me sane. “ Shoyo touched his bite mark gently blushing once more. “I remember how it was to hold her those first breaths she took, how she nestled into my neck and whined. The joys of holding your pup for the first time should never be stolen from anyone. And as long as I can I will keep pushing forward so omegas and their stubborn alphas can experience this joy, I will continue with these hands with all my power.”

 

Yaku grinned and Kenma moved more pieces on his bored, Suga just hugged the younger man taking a deep breath.

 

“You are such a gift!” he sighed “I’m so glad that stubborn boy of ours found you. Or you found him. “

 

“I should go and check on the Fukurodani prince. He might be waking soon. I know how painful such wounds can be.”

 

“It might not be a good idea to leave the room just yet.” Yaku took the jar of salve from his friend. “I mean once they notice you’re gone all hell will break loose.”

 

Kenma stood up, “Why do I feel so tired.” He groaned putting a hand to his back.

 

“Because you are busy growing another human being.” Yaku reminded moving to help his Queen into bed.

 

Suga halted the red robbed healer, “Not so fast you.”

 

“I don’t think I can do anything fast.” Kenma grumbled, the gray haired omega was moving him back into a chair.

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you ignored everything but the desert on your tray.”

Yaku watched as Suga was carefully pulling another small table over pushing the one with the game like pieces aside. The Nekoma healer brought over the tray of food allowing Suga to take it and put it before a very irritable young Kenma.

 

“I’m allergic.”

 

“To everything except apple pie?” Suga raised and eyebrow hands on his hips, the queen tsk’ed. “That’s what I thought. I want to see the greens gone then you will drink a goblet of water before bed. And no gaming before you get to bed. I saw how you stayed up until two am playing chess with poor Yaku. He has other duties and you need rest.”

 

Hinata knew that tone, Kenma would get nowhere, better to just give in, get it over with. “And don’t try to use nausea as a reason either. “ Suga poured a goblet of water for the omega who glared down at his plate. “We all know you are long past that. And the tea you drink regularly has kept it at bay.”

 

“Suga always the mother hen.” Yaku whispered to Hinata.

 

“He is terrifying once he gets started.” Shoyo smiled. “He’ll make a wonderful mother. What about you Yaku? Have you a mate?”

 

The healer shook his head, “No. Are you kidding. “ Shoyo didn’t understand what the healer was getting at.

 

“No one catch your eye?”

 

“More like who would want me. I’ve served in the military, I’ve been around foul mouthed alphas too long to be the kind of delicate most alphas are looking for. I can’t cook for shit, can you imagine me in a kitchen? Or in a home in some village forced to serve. No I’ve given up on the idea. “ He looked sadly on his own flat stomach. “Raising pups would be something anyone wants but I don’t think there's an alpha that could handle me and I’d rather die than give up my independence.”

 

“Not all alphas are like that.” Hinata bit the inside of his cheek trying to keep a straight face.

 

“Well we can’t all be the mistress to a prince that is willing to follow us to the ends of the earth just to get us back.” Yaku sighed “Come, let us stop talking about depressing things. Just follow me we’ll go check on that prince. Poor omega, looks like he’s going to be claimed by that idiot Bokuto.”

 

“Is he cruel?” Hinata felt on edge.

 

“No. He’s a love sick puppy. With hearts and disgusting roses in his eyes when he sees Prince Akaashi. Which is beautiful, its true. Wait till you see his eyes, I can’t decide on a color for them. When we were younger his mother’s hand mades all claimed he was a witch because they couldn’t decide if they were green or blue. They were cruel because they were jealous old hags. Bokuto has been in love with Akaashi since the day they met. The feeling has always been mutual. I wonder what happened that brought them both here and at the same time I don’t want to know.”

 

Kenma spoke so softly the three others had to hold their own breaths to hear his heartfelt words.

 

~0~

 

Kenma was right, Prince Akaashi was beautiful, his eyes changed between a soft green and blue. His hair had been cleaned and body gently but quickly wiped down by a warm cloth. His clothes thankfully were traded for something cleaner, however waking up in a strange environment wearing unfamiliar garments and in pain had the prince frantic.

 

Yaku was quick to calm the prince, he proved to be a more familiar face and scent. “Where’s Bokuto-sama?”

 

“Oh, that idiot is in one piece. He’s just a little bruised and dirty nothing he isn’t used to. However you-” Yaku’s joking voice lowered and his hands combed through the omegas hair, the healer was smiling sadly.

 

“It hurts.” Akaashi groaned. “But worth it. They want him dead. Like I would betray him. The idiot you should have seen him. He came for me. Like some cliche love story where the hero bolts into the courtyard surrounded by enemies to rescue the princess. Declaring his love as he swung his sword. So foolish!” Akaashi teared up, Yaku shushed him.

 

“You need to have your dressing changed. We have a visiting healer from Karasuno, he is good with salves and the scarring will be minimal.”

 

“I don’t care about the scarring. Where is Bokuto-sama?”  Keiji groaned.

 

“He’s most likely talking some kind of deal over with Kuroo-sama. You know those two.”

 

“So we are in Nekoma?”

 

“Yes.” Yaku looked over at Hinata. The orange haired healer was standing to the left preparing a bowl and a clean cloth for a painful task.

 

“It’s so far.” The prince rolled to his side with Yaku’s gentle urging, with help from Hinata the red robe was pulled away to reveal the bloodied bandages wrapping the prince’s back.

 

“Well if it’s one thing that idiot owl king knows it’s determination.” Yaku nodded for Hinata to continue, the brown haired healer held the Prince’s attention.

 

“I will be quick my lord-“

 

“Please no titles call me Akaashi.” The prince glanced over his shoulder.  “So you’re the one that had Oikawa-sama threatening war. I did think you would be taller.” The prince smiled as if they were introducing each other over tea.

 

“I am Hinata Shoyo.”

 

“What a waste, cute, polite and knowledgeable. I’ve met Kageyama, he better appreciate you.” Quick eyes narrowed on Hinata’s neck and marked wrists. “Did he do that?”

 

“No. Tobio is-he would never be so rough. Well purposefully.”  Hinata blushed bright red.

 

“There's a story there.”  Akaashi grinned unaware the cleaning had already started.

 

“How is Kenma-kun? I heard he’s been ill.”

 

“He was having a hard time with his pregnancy.” Yaku kept the prince talking.

 

“Pregnant!” Akaashi’s eyes were wide with surprise  his pale face flushing. “I’ve been so far out of the loop I didn’t know. I heard gossip the cold King had a saucy mistress and that his brother was marked for death. But I heard he’s alive and twins!”

 

“Beautiful twins, healthy and just as strong and demanding as their mother.”

 

“Shoyo would know he delivered them.” Yaku pointed out, running his fingers gently through the omega’s dark hair.

 

Akaashi turned to look over his shoulder, “ Are you a witch?”

 

“No. I’m a simple healer. I just know a few things.”

 

“That’s why Kuroo the idiot has kidnapped him and Suga-san. He wants him to care for Kenma. Because I’m no good. Now Hinata has been stolen from his own pup.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes watered, “I’m so sorry. Your pup.”

 

Hinata finished wrapping the wounds “ I will need to clean this again, Yaku did his best on the deeper stitches. There will be no scar. “ Hinata wiped his hands on another clean towel taking the bowl of bloody water and used bandages out if sight. Hinata felt anger for the gentle prince, why would someone hurt him. Who had the owl king angered that they so sickeningly took it out on this omega. A highborn omega, was he kidnapped from his family just to lure the devoted owl king out?

 

“I don’t deserve your kindness, or Bokuto-samas love. He should have left me.” Akaashi was sitting up tears welling in his eyes. Hinata took the delicate hands rubbing a cooling antiseptic on the young omegas ripped and broken skin.

 

“This was done out of cruelty. Don’t allow your tournaments to win. They haven't won. You are safe here, with your Bokuto-sama. You said it yourself you would never give him up, people who do such cruel things don’t understand how hearts work. Why don’t we reunite you two now. Your Bokuto-sama was very concerned with your comfort.”

 

“I don’t know what you used but I can’t feel any pain on my back.” Those pretty eyes focused on Shoyo, the younger omega smiled gently.

 

“Like I said trade secrets that I’ve shared with a more than capable Yakus-san.” Hinata held the prince’s hands in his own smaller ones. “Do you have pain anywhere else? Any aches, fevers or chills?”

 

“No. I just need to see _His_ face I just-”

 

“Want to see for yourself that the idiot is in one piece. Ugh, disgusting lovebirds. I get it.” Yaku made a sound hands on hips. “I’ll go get him.”

 

“And while he’s doing that, please drink some tea. It will help the healing process.”

 

Hinata produced a glass of ice and a red liquid, “You healers and your tea.” Kenma waddled into the empty infirmary where his friend was sitting up in bed. Several pillows had been placed carefully at the small of Akaashi’s bandaged back,  his robe was puddled at his waist, bruised long legs were uncovered. The omega smiled brightly upon seeing his old friend.

 

“It’s true! I can’t believe it! Kenma-kun. What did he do to you? He’s trapped you for sure.”

 

Hinata handed the cool liquid to the Prince, the healer guided the simple glass to omegas rounded lips.

 

“I don’t think I can run away even if I wanted to.” he put a hand to his back.

 

“As I remember physical exercise wasn’t your favorite. However that must have changed since we last parted ways.” Hinata and Kenma blushed bright red at such bold words and the omega prince laughed softly. It was like hearing an angel’s laugh.

 

“Suga-san!” Akaashi brightened seeing the familiar omega.

 

“It is you.” Suga was quick to gently embrace his old friend.

 

“I thought maybe I misheard when Yaku-san was explaining things earlier.” Akaashi pulled away and examined the gray haired omega’s face for any signs of abuse.

 

Suga gently pushed back the dark fringe that fell into his friend’s eyes with his slender fingers. “It sounds like we both have quite the story to tell. I’d ask how your family is but my guess is they’ve made their profit. Is it bad that I’m sad I no longer work in your family house, what I’d give to poison your brothers.”

 

“They handed me over without a fight. “ Akaashi held back his tears. “At least I was some use to them. Finally.”

 

“No!” Bokuto entered pulling away from Yamamoto’s hold on his arm. “Don’t say such things. You aren’t some horse to be traded or used. They are high on my list of enemies right now. After I see my brothers gone I will have that house of yours grovel at your feet. Pleading for mercy.”

 

Kenma narrowed his eyes on Yamamoto and another guard that stood ready to restrict the Owl’s movements. That would not do, things were getting out of hand, Bokuto ignored this his eyes were only for Akaashi.

 

“Akaashi!” He hurried forward, Suga quickly moved out of the big Alpha’s way. The man threw his arms around the omega prince careful to not injure him or cause more discomfort. “I was so worried.”

 

“I thought it was a dream.” Akaashi whispered nuzzling into the bigger man’s scent. He clung to the alpha’s broad chest, hands clenching and unclenching nervously. “You are real. You’re alive.” He sobbed. “I was so scared they were going to kill you. You should have just left me! I told you to not come!”

 

“Even if there were a million armed men and even if you told me you found someone else, that you were going to mate and have their pups. I would still come, I would make sure your chosen was worthy of such things. Worthy of you. I knew you were being forced and I couldn’t stand for it. You are mine. Unless you will not have me I know I am not exactly-”

 

Akaashi cut the Owl’s words off with the bold pressing of his lips to the alpha’s, effectively silencing the alpha.

 

Suga smiled brightly, Yaku rolled his eyes, Kenma made a face and muttered ‘gross’, Hinata blushed again and the guards tried to look elsewhere.

 

“Yaku will you find a room for our dear fugitive lovebirds.” Kenma’s voice was his usual board tone, “You two back to your post.”

 

“Sire, we were asked to-” Yamamoto looked to the other guard for help.

 

“And I’m ordering you to get back to your post. If King has a problem with it he can come find me.” Yamamoto started to argue and  Kenma put a hand to his head, “Oh, this confrontation is making my headache, oh no is that cramps I feel?” Hinata was suddenly at Kenma’s side but Suga shook his head with Yaku seeing right through act. The two guards paled torn between arguing and their king’s strict orders.

 

“You should go back to your chamber.” Hinata rubbed his friend’s back glaring at the source of Kenma’s troubles. “Why are you still here. Do you want to cause distress for your Queen and unborn child.”

 

Bokuto started to say something growling lowly but Akaashi was now in the white and black haired alpha’s strong arms princess style. The prince shook his head, burying his grinning face into the Owl King’s scent gland causing the alpha to gasp and his own face redden.

 

“I’ll get you to your room and find some food for you both. “ Yaku promised holding back an eyeroll.

 

Bokuto nodded, “Lead the way Yaku-san.”

 

Hinata glared at the two guards, “Where is my idiot husband.” Kenma demanded.

 

“He is in the foyer deploying a search party for the escaped healer and servant.”

 

“Right, the same that is by my side.” Kenma raised an eyebrow. “This is bothersome. I deserve a whole apple pie to myself. Not just a slice. Suga-san Shoyo, will you come with me.”

 

The two nodded, and followed the slow movements of the queen as he made his way angrily, well as angry as one could be with such a small frame and protruding belly. “This is ridiculous if this is me at three months, I’m not going to make it to nine.” Kenma huffed.

 

“I think you will be fine. “ Hinata beamed “Exercise is good for you. You’re stronger than Kuroo-sama thinks. And besides you just need to get used to this weight gain. ”

 

“Don’t wanna.” Kenma sniffed.

 

Suga lovingly ran his fingers through the omegas blonde tipped black hair.

 

As they thought, the King was shouting orders in the foyer, Nobuyuki at his side nodding over some direction the King was giving.

 

“There you are.” Kenma huffed shuffling forward, he hated how baggy the red robes were on him and realized too late they were Kuro’s. Well his mate’s scent was comforting so it was easy to assume his clothes were just as so. However he refused to admit it.

 

“Kenma? Now isn’t the time. That sneaky bastard Kageyama and his captain is somewhere in the outlying village. They think they’re so smooth taking Hinata and Suga, just marching in.”

 

“Because you stole their mates from them, and they are only doing what a mate would do.”

 

Kuroo felt the air leave his lungs, his eyes only on the love of his life, a grin forming when he noticed just what his Kenma was wearing.  “Call in your dogs. We need to talk.”

 

“My dogs?”

“I have Yaku taking Bokuto and Akaashi-san a room. You won't have anyone bother them unless it’s to bring food or check Akaashi’s injuries.”

  


“Kitten! You won't believe what Bo-”

 

Kenma crossed his arms over his tender chest, “ Oh, you would be surprised at what I could believe when it comes to that idiot Owl. Bokuto-sama is a king now? As your adviser I think it’s time we have a meeting. I need situational updates. I released Shoyo and Suga-san home. “

 

“You what? Kitten-”

 

“I’m not finished. As you can see they refused.” He gestured to the tired looking orange haired Healer and gray haired servant. “They are good allies to have. Especially if we are now going into war against Fukurodani warlords. “

 

Kuroo was like a fish out of water his mouth wide and moving but no words coming out. “I don’t want to be on my feet very long. Suga and Hinata are retiring to their own rooms. Their mates will not be treated as threats just as honored guests. We don’t need a war with our neighbors to the south. Karasuno can get rowdy when provoked. And taking the prince’s mate and a high ranking general’s omega as well is provocation.”

 

Kuroo at least looked guilty his shoulders slumping, “This is what happens when your adviser is restricted to his room. Due to this growing pup neither of us planned.”

 

Kuroo allowed his hand to be taken by his queen in an oversize red robe, maybe his judgment was a little clouded. However he had his reasons, he needed Kenma to know that.

 

“I can’t let them leave until the baby is born.” Kuroo gripped his mates hand. “Your safety. It's important to me. I’ll even risk your hate.” The two were in the quiet of the throne room, Hinata followed used to being dragged along by a collar.

 

“Fine.” Hinata groaned, “I already said I would stay. I want my pup and my mate with me. If I must be here for the duration then that is all I want.”

 

He didn’t get a chance to answer “I should kill you.” Kageyama growled holding a knife to Kuroo’s throat the alpha had appeared out of the shadows. “I’ve been known to kill without hesitation for less crimes. “

 

Hinata squeaked, Kenma rubbed his temples, Suga put his hands out “Let’s all stay calm.”

 

“You were going to mate off my omega! News to me! A little gossip I heard in the kitchens.” Kageyama was furious. He had only thought this stupid haired king had needed Shoyo as a midwife for the queen, but for him to actually try and force Hinata into a bond. He would not accept it.

 

“You can’t keep him safe! Maddog is an excellent choice. Besides he would be a great attribute to our pack.  ” Kuroo rolled his eyes, however he didn’t miss the way Kenma’s small body tensed.

 

Hinata winced, he had thought Kageyama knew that was what was going on. Why was the idiot so possessive? It’s not like he had been mated off, and he had heard Kyoutani himself, the alpha was in love with someone else.

 

“Oh Kuro you idiot!” Kenma slumped down into a chair, Kageyama kept a lethal looking dagger to the taller alpha’s neck, making Kuroo lean back into the angry alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Maddog?” Kageyama was normally a level headed alpha but he felt a possessive anger bubble up, the alpha helping them had been the one chosen. Hinata had been in Maddog’s room! Had they not come across leverage how far would it have gone?

 

“Dammit! Bakayama! I’m here! Right here! Nothings happened. You were there you came right in. You know I would have never allowed it anyway.” Hinata was stepping forward. “Now.Put the knife down and let him go. We are supposed to be here as visitors. This is not how you treat a host!”

 

“Well look the puppy has fangs after all.” Kuroo smirked, then grunting as the dagger pushed in a little too close to even breathe too deeply, causing him to grunt.

 

“I assure you I am no puppy, and what you’ve tried to do is nothing I take lightly.”

 

“Shut up Kuro. You idiot don’t provoke him.” Kenma’s tone was even but the anxious pheromones were starting to flood the room.

 

“I’ve changed my mind. We are taking our leave. We leave now.” The dark haired Alpha’s blue eyes were on his omega mate, he noted Hinata’s unharmed features although his cheeks were flushed and there was something in those honey brown eyes. Something similar to anger? Well he should be angry at these Nekoma brutes. Pregnant omega Queen aside, the Queen looked more bored than anything. Although his scent said otherwise, the alpha prince just wanted to put these people behind him. Far behind him, he needed Hinata safe back in their chambers at home cuddling with Natsu their pup.

 

“Kageyama!” Hinata was tired of being pushed around, of being told what to do. The bruises on his wrists, ankles and neck were proof he wasn’t one to give in. So this was it! These alphas thinking they were here to protect and their actions were easily forgivable because of the intent behind them! Well no! He still had stitches healing from the attack on Oikawa-sama.

 

He knew by now that he was carrying a pup, Kageyama’s pup and dammit why was the room doing it’s spinny thing? He should really tell Kageyama, he was the father after all. The only other person who knew was Suga and he was sworn to secrecy. Did carrying the pup to the heir to the throne, but had decided to give said throne to Oikawa. That said a lot about Kageyama, and knowing they were going to have a pup was exciting and terrifying.

 

He remained determined to return to his love, to complete their bond, because yes Hinata wanted it. He wanted to be with his mate and not out of duty or propriety. He loved Tobio, and Oikawa and Suga and the idea of home was so comforting. He didn’t have to be afraid anymore, afraid of Natsu’s true alpha wherever he was if he was still alive, afraid of being made into some broodmare that only had the purpose to be bred. Kageyama wasn’t like the other alphas that had tried to attack him, although their first time was still something they had yet to discuss, Hinata loved this idiot.

 

Hinata had lain awake in bed one hand over his slightly flabby belly, imagining a pup with cobalt blue eyes dark fringe falling into those narrowed eyes, and of course a slightly disapproving frown.

 

The omega was feeling a cold sweat start to gather at the back of his neck, he pushed his discomfort aside. The sound of someone talking to his left, maybe a guard or no it was the Owl, he was yelling. This situation was ridiculous, Oikawa was right too many alphas were in charge, and all they seemed to think with was their knots.

 

That was a little unfair to say but dammit Hinata was angry and obviously losing sight of the matter at hand. He was tired, this month and a half had been tiresome, he was anxious but tried to keep a cool head. Now his own resolve was slipping all because the scent and sight of his alpha through him off every damn time. Would it always be like this?

 

“We are not leaving, we stay. There has been some miscommunication, but I’ve already spoken to Kenma about this. I am not accepting any offers to mate, I already have one. An idiot one but a mate just the same. I really don’t think I can deal with more than one. Now. Kuroo-sama will you please pick your mate up and carry him to his room he needs his next dose of tea and apple pie. The sugar will perk him up. Kageyama, you are going to let him go, because although there are several strong alphas now in our presence I would prefer you picking me up. Then. Later, much later.” Hinata swallowed the bile climbing up, “You and Kuroo-sama, Kenma and Bokuto-sama can sit down for whatever king of political meetings you have to take part in. Because you are here as a representative of your brother, the King we have to be on our best behavior.”  

“Shoyo?” Suga was so proud, Hinata was such a ball of fire, however though his cheeks were flushed his face was losing color and fast. The small form had his hands balled in fists at his side, something was wrong. The older omega couldn’t tell there was too much anxiety coming from Kenma.

 

Oh.OH! He was an idiot, Maddog and Yamamoto were moving towards the omega who had started to sway. This caused Kageyama to release the King pushing him away towards his two men, the younger Alpha growled but was there pulling Hinata into his arms.

 

“When it comes to you, you are the worst healer. Baka.” Kageyama scented the top of the panting omega’s head.  “Somethings wrong!” Kageyama growled his blue eyes shooting an accusatory glare in Kuroo’s direction. The bedheaded king was signaling for his men to get back, Bo stood off to his side guilt stricken and nervous.

 

“Oh quit with the face Bo, it’s not like you thought he was going to kill me when you helped them get into the palace. Everyone out! Where’s Yaku! Have him come to the infirmary.”

 

Kenma was whining, his small hands clutching at the kings shirtfront, was he sick? The anxiety was almost enough to make the king go feral. He suddenly wanted to hold his mate to him skin to skin, they had been fighting for too long.

 

Now he had that pup Kageyama glaring at him like it was his fault, Kuroo had made sure the little spitfire Chibi-chan was well fed and no one had hurt him. Bruising a side, Kuroo had collared the pup for his own safety. The small healer could have been hurt seriously outside the palace walls.

 

It was dangerous, rouge packs would have made the kid wish for death if they had captured Shoyo. He was safe here. And Suga was unappreciated, the ashen haired omega should be cherished more by his alpha. He was healthy and yet childless? The way he cared for Kenma, Suga deserved a family.

 

Kuroo had imagined a gentle Suga helping Kenma with a growing pup, because his queen had confessed his fear of being a shit mother, and Kuroo wasn’t exactly confident in his own father like abilities. All Nekoma had known for years was to prepare for war they had built their kingdom up on a great offense.

 

Now that pup who couldn’t even keep his mate safe in their own home, granted the little wet behind the ears prince had managed to sneak up on him, was trying to call him a monster. No, Kuroo was doing his job as a good alpha, he was protecting what he deemed his pack.

 

But now he  was accusing him of hurting Chibi-chan! How dare he, and on that matter how dare he come in and upset Kenma!

 

“He needs to be near his mate.” Suga wasn’t exactly lieing, the scent of a distressed pregnant omega was always ten times worse to another pregnant omega. The two would just be feeding into each others anxiety.

Kuroo ignored the growls from the prince now scenting his Chibi-chan and in public, shameful.  

 

He continued to hold Kenma and take him out of the room, Kenma was important and he was starting to tremble uncontrollably even as Kuroo scented his face.

 

“Call Yaku.” Kuroo grumbled over his shoulder to Yamamoto.

 

~0~

 

“He’s fine.” Yaku smiled on a sleeping Kenma, “It could have just been the fact that you almost got your idiot throat cut!” The healer hissed at the King who was pacing near the door.

 

“He is the healthiest I’ve ever seen him.” Yaku admitted again smiling fondly at the silently resting form. He had been so worried along with everyone in the palace when Kenma’s symptoms had the small framed man bedridden.

 

“I need to go check on Hinata. He wouldn’t have me enter his room until I came here first. Suga was taking over. I thought maybe having Kageyama-sama close would help with whatever he’s coming down with but I don’t know. It’s too sudden to be something we can write off.”

Kuroo tsk’d. He didn’t want to leave Kenma, he wanted to continue holding him but Chibi-chan was his responsibility and so far he’d fucked things up. Kenma would never forgive him if something happened to Shoyo. Well he was already in the red with his mate over his actions.

 

“It’s probably not a good idea that you come. You still have a scratch where that blade was held to your throat. And seriously the way you’ve handled everything with Suga and Sho-chan I don’t blame him for being so angry. Do you even know their story? You just assumed there was no connection. That Suga didn’t want children with Daichi-san. Yes that Daichi-san. One of their fucking Captain of the guards and decorated field generals, the same that has been fighting to keep the borders safe. When would they have the time? Only in peace. If an alpha were to die while his mate is in the first troublesome months the omega would not last, let alone a pup. Not to mention that there kingdom was under threat of civil war over who the rightful king was. Suga is sworn to Oikawa and Daichi to Kageyama. Then there's something more between Shoyo and his mate. Did you know he was forced into a heat that resulted in the bonding between the prince who just tried to kill you?”

 

“No-”

 

“He only revealed a little about it, but they have their secrets just as Nekoma has. “

 

Kuroo only allowed a select few to talk to him in this way, Kenma and Yaku being among them. When he was raising to power he had the two at his side and felt like he could accomplish anything and they had.

“You should have said something.” Kuroo hissed.

 

“Because you’re so ready to listen? Please, don’t give me that shit. You wouldn’t even listen to Kenma, he’s your mate! And trusted adviser!”

 

The King looked away with a scowl, and took a deep breath and did the right thing. He would make sure Kageyama-kun and his mate were comfortable.

 

In Hinata’s new room Suga was asking Maddog and Yamamoto to leave, “We aren’t going anywhere.” the mohawked guard stated harshly.  “He tried to kill the king we aren’t letting that bastard out of our sight.” Maddog remained stoic eyes flickering over to the small form in Kageyama’s lap groaning and whining.

 

“Everything is spinning. Why wont it stop. It should be over. I am far from the source.” Hinata clasped his eyes shut his face buried in a chest full of Kageyama. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

Yaku rushed in grabbing a bucket near the bed, Kuroo made a face, “Why are you here?” Kageyama patted his mate’s back, Suga wiped Hinata’s mouth with a clean cloth before Tobio could place the groaning figure on the soft bed.

 

“It will pass.” Suga cooed, “It was just a reaction to Kenma’s anxiety. “

  
“Anxiety never affects me this bad.” Shoyo whined into the soft pillow a hand moving to his stomach. “Oh.” Hinata hissed “I’m such an idiot!”

 

“Ssh. None of this is your fault.” Kageyama whispered petting the orange locks carefully, then shooting a glare at the two guards.

 

“It’s your fault and Kuroo’s. For making poor Kenma so anxious. It’s the smell of anxiety from another pregnant omega it’s ten times worse for another omega who is pregnant.” Suga huffed petting Shoyo’s back and glaring at Kageyama. Damn pups.

 

“Oh.” Yaku winced he glared at his king Kuroo one more time. Poor Shoyo to be going through a lot in his condition. Wait. What?

 

“I didn’t know. Wait. How far along?” The healer glared from the groaning Shoyo to the confused King who had slowly neared. Kageyama was making a face and Yaku could tell he too was just as perplexed. The young alpha’s wheels were spinning slowly until he came to a conclusion that drained his face of color and a territorial growl erupted from deep within.

 

“Everyone shut up.” Hinata grumbled. “Can we not do this? Not right now. I just got him back.” He was sitting up clinging to his alpha as if the man would leave.

 

“When did this happen?!” Yaku was angry, “Who did this!” Hinata wasn’t pregnant when he came to them so it must have happened when he came to the palace. Which meant the small healer had been attacked!

 

The tiny omega Marasuke pulled a knife he was going to find the person and cut them in a very vital part. When had someone attacked Hinata, why hadn’t Suga said anything? It had to be a guard or maybe the kitchen staff, these were the only people allowed alone around the small omega.

 

Even when they went out in the village to help deliver pups Yaku guarded the younger omega. Yaku felt sick, he would cut them now and make an example of them by watching them bleed out slowly. Where had Yaku failed? “Did someone threaten you, is that why you can’t speak their name?” Yaku demanded turning to his friend.

 

“Can we please finish out the day without threats?” Hinata held tight to Suga’s hands he suddenly wanted everyone to go away and to just be held.

 

“Calm down Yaku-san.” Suga hissed. “You’ll upset him more.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything if  you knew?” Yaku fumed.

 

“It’s his choice to tell you. I left it to him.”

 

“What? What’s wrong.” Kageyama wasn’t letting his mate go, instead he was becoming more and more feral.

 

“He’s pregnant.” Yaku snapped, his brown eyes meeting Kuroo’s wide ones heavy with accusation and anger.  

 

“How!” Kuroo snarled. “There’s no way! I kept him safe!”

 

“You bastard!” Kageyama was on his feet eyes flashing murder, Yaku was right beside him.

 

Kuroo felt his heart fall from his chest, this had happened in his home, under his nose?

 

“I’ll gut them!” Yaku growled.

 

Kageyama was sick, he had failed to protect his mate, if only they had come earlier! The roads were so dangerous with bandits and mercenaries. The one thing Hinata feared next to being mated against his will.  He had to gather his rage, to focus, Hinata needed him now.

 

Kuroo looked to Yamamoto for answers, he had been the one that made sure Suga and Shoyo were escorted everywhere, it was Yamamoto and Fukunaga.

 

Maddog took Yamamoto by the arm as if to prevent the pailing guard from escape. “Woah! I had no idea! Did we forget who was supposed to be his mate?”

 

The mohawked alpha squeaked under the cold glare of Yaku and his king.

 

“It wasn’t any of them.” Suga interjected with a huff, things were getting out of hand.

 

“Please don’t kill the alpha.” Hinata grumbled.

 

“I swear to you, tell me who did this and he’s a dead man.” Yaku looked ready to burst into flames.

 

“Then I’ll take it to my grave.” Hinata giggled sitting up slowly.

 

“Don’t defend them! You don’t have to be afraid.” Kageyama turned cupping Shoyo’s face in his hands.

 

“It’s yours Bakayama.” Hinata whispered leaning forward, their two foreheads meeting.

 

“What?” Kageyama couldn’t believe it, he thought he was hearing things, his blue eyes focused on the honeyed brown of his love. There was no one else, nothing in the room just the two of them and a scent he missed.

 

“ I wasn’t sure. It’s from that time we spent together. That one time and I’ve missed you so much. There’s so much going on. I feel tired, I just want you.” Shoyo whispered this low enough into his alpha’s chest, Kageyama had returned to Hinata’s side.

 

He was going to be a father, he loved Natsu but this. Would this child have his face with a cute upturned nose like Shoyo’s? He clasped his eyes shut squeezing the form against him, picturing Natsu with her wild locks chasing a giggling less coordinated form. Tooru’s twins clapping and singing to some song, and the palace would not be so cold a place.

 

Suga approached the arguing alpha’s across the room, wanting to give Kageyama and Hinata privacy.

 

“I fear if you kill the alpha responsible you will incite war. Because though he pretends otherwise Oikawa-sama loves his troublesome half brother. “


End file.
